Living Different Lives
by Nova5621
Summary: Raiden has a crush on one of the members of the host club. After joining the club he soon realizes the host club isn't what he thought it would be. Family secrets begin to unravel & Raiden questions whether or not love can ever be in the picture. With the help of his match-making sister, Raiden will try to figure out the real meaning behind the host club and those butterflies in
1. Chapter 1 - The First Meeting

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

EDITED: March 18, 2014

* * *

Song Inspiration

"Hiding underground with the cool kids  
I just choose to not want to choose things  
We're living different lives  
We're living different lives"

- Just Another Night by Icona Pop

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Meeting

"Raiden! Please bring us some tea!" Tamaki's hand fluttered in the air.

"Hai, Tamaki-senpai!" Raiden rushed between sofas and scattered tables. He arrived promptly behind the sofa his senpai and his guests were currently sitting at.

"Ladies, have you met my newest apprentice? This is Raiden Moriyama."

Raiden had moved around the sofa with a tray in hand. He placed it on the table gently before bowing, "It is a pleasure to meet all of your acquaintances."

Some girls giggled. "What brings you to the host club, Raiden-kun?"

"Oh, you know, I just want to be able to talk to pretty girls a little better," he shot them a grin. The girls giggled again.

"Perfect! Raiden!" Tamaki shot out thumbs up. Raiden bowed again and swiftly walked away.

He pushed his cart around. _I love the host club_, he thought happily. He still could not believe they agreed to let him join. He had hope, after he found out Fujioka joined the ranks he wanted to take a chance and see where it would take him.

Last Monday he finally gathered the courage and found himself at the third music room. He was surprised to find a fifth year elementary student in the clubroom, but grateful because if it were not for the eleven year old, Tamaki probably would not have agreed to let him join. It seemed at the time the king of the host club was a little emotionally unstable and needed reassurance that he was indeed a great host and teacher.

Raiden stopped next to Haruhi's table. "Would you ladies like some tea or cake?" He said with a smile, his smile tugging a little harder considering he really was asking everyone at the table.

"Oh, thank you Raiden. I'd like some tea," the girl with light brown hair said.

"I'd like some lemon cake please," a girl with jet-black hair blushed.

"I'm on it." Raiden lifted a porcelain teacup. When he began to pour the tea something caught his eye.

His eyes landed on Kaoru and Hikaru. The boys were wrapped around each other causing the girls around them to squeal. He could feel himself sighing softly.

He turned back to the tea he was pouring and noticed he almost spilt the hot tea onto his hand. Hoping the girls didn't notice, he placed the cup back on its respective plate and placed it on the table in front of the girl. He knelt down to cut a piece out of the lemon cake that was on the bottom tray of his cart.

"It is so nice to see you here, Raiden," the girl waiting for her cake said.

"Really? Why do you say that?" He placed the cake down in front of her.

"It's nice to see you outside the classroom. That's all," she offered him another smile.

He returned it with another bright grin. "Enjoy yourselves ladies."

He pushed his cart away from Haruhi and her guests. He found himself making his way toward his third year upper classmen. He braced himself for Hani-senpai's onslaught of cuteness.

Hani must have spotted him from the corner of his eye because he jumped out of his seat happily and pranced toward Raiden.

"Rai-chan! Did you bring me some yummy cake today?" Hani peaked underneath the cart, his eyes landing on five different cakes.

"Hani-senpai, I've brought different cakes for your choosing." Raiden parked his little cart next to Hani and Mori-senpai's main area.

Hani once again settled down in between two girls who giggled at his antics.

"Hello, Mori-senpai. Would you like some tea?"

Mori nodded silently. Raiden quickly poured his senpai a cup and placed it gently down in front of him.

"Hani-senpai?" Raiden looked over at him happily. Hani grinned. "What kind of cake would you like to eat today?"

"I want the lemon cake!"

Raiden nodded and began to cut a piece. Once he was done, he placed the plate filled with cake down in front of Hani. "Enjoy!"

He continued this routine until club hours were over. He tapped his leg pocket unconsciously and found something amiss. His cellphone was missing.

# # #

Reina tugged at her skirt reluctantly. She couldn't believe her brother was making her do this. She gazed up at the tall pristine walls. Clean. Royal like. Pink? "I'd forgotten how grand this place was," She said quietly to herself. She entered through two large French doors.

_Music Room Three_, the little paper she held read. "I don't know the first place to look for this damn room."

A tall gangly boy with crimson red hair crossed in front of her. "Excuse me," she called out, daring to get closer, "I'm looking for music room three. Do you know where it is?"

"Huh!" The boy held a glare.

"I'm looking for music room three," Reina said cautiously.

"Can't help you!" He said quickly and stomped off.

The environment was completely foreign. Reina had never been in the high school wing of Ouran Academy before.

"Third music room." Reina said to herself. "Does that mean it's on the third floor? Is there three floors?" She gazed around looking for a staircase.

Just then a small group of girls walked into the lobby, wearing yellow cupcake shaped dresses.

_Those are cute, _Reina thought innocently, looking down at her drab uniform. _Ours are pretty boring and normal._

"Excuse me." Reina jogged over to the girls. They looked at her with surprise, their brown curls bouncing along with their head. "Um, can you help me find the third music room?"

One of the girls stifled a giggle behind her hand. "You're looking for the host club?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I have to drop something off but I don't know where to start looking. I'm sorry," Reina quickly apologized.

"It's not problem." The girl on the left said. "You just go down this hall and you make a right. The main staircase will be right there. You go to the third floor and you take a left. It'll be the last door in the south wing."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it." She bowed quickly before making her way toward the staircase. Reina took the stairs two at a time, reaching the third floor in a matter of minutes. She followed the girl's directions, walking rather quickly down the hall, but taking in all the sights Ouran Academy had to offer. Reina slowed to a stop in front of the door to the third music room.

# # #

"I'm sorry for the late notice, Kyouya-senpai," Raiden's eyes remained on the floor.

"It's alright, Raiden. Since club hours are over I don't think it should cause any problem." Kyouya smirked but it did not seem very appeasing.

"Uh, thanks Kyouya-senpai."

Hani emerged from nowhere, "Rai-chan, your sister is coming?"

"Yeah, I think I forgot my phone in her book bag and I asked her if she could come drop it off but since it's the end of the day it seems kind of pointless now. I didn't really think this through," he whispered the last part.

"Does your sister look like you, Raiden?" Haruhi asked. He was standing next to Hani.

"Oh yeah, a lot of people say we look like twins actually," he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "but I don't believe them really. We don't look anything alike."

Suddenly there was a small click. All eyes flew to the door. A head peaked out. "Raiden," it whispered.

A girl entered the room, but she donned the ill-fated uniform the whole club hated, except Raiden, Haruhi, and Kyouya of course.

"Whoa, it's really pretty in he-ahh!"

A flurry of blond took over her vision and then darkness.

"Tamaki-senpai!"

# # #

"Mori-senpai! Thank goodness you're here. Can you help me move her?"

"What were you thinking Tamaki-senpai?"

"Wah, I…Well. Look at her uniform!"

"Ooh."

"She's my sister! I told you she would be visiting today!"

"Rai-chan. I didn't know Reina Moriyama was your sister."

"Kaoru, doesn't she look familiar?"

"She sure does, Hikaru. But from where?"

"Tamaki-senpai. Kyouya-senpai. This is my sister, Reina. She attends St. Lobelia Women's Institute."

"Yes I am aware! What is she doing here? The Zuka club changed their tactics and are sending attractive young women here to steal our Haruhi?!"

# # #

Reina's eyes began to open. Eight pairs of blinking eyes stared down at her. She looked at them confused.

"Reina, are you okay?" She heard her brother's calm voice amid the confusion.

"What happened?" She tried to get up. "Ooh. Ow. My head." She held a hand to her head but her brother was already there with an ice pack.

"My senpai tackled you." He said again calmly.

"Oh. Okay." She clutched the ice herself. Raiden stood back to watch her. "Wait, what? Why did he tackle me? I thought this was a host club not some American football gang or...oh I can't do this." Reina lay back down. "Oh my god, did they take my credit card? I'm broke now." She sunk further into the couch.

"They didn't take your credit card," Raiden muttered.

"Mademoiselle, I am so sorry. It was I who knocked you down. I thought you were someone else." Tamaki looked sincere.

"Do you usually tackle girls when they walk into a room?"

A few chuckles echoed through the room.

"Oh. Reina this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." Raiden moved her attention to two boys who looked identical. He moved around to grab another arm. "This is Haruhi Fujioka. They're all in my class."

"Wait, one boy with two names or is there really two boys standing in front of me?" Reina grimaced.

"Two boys," the twins answered for her in a playful tone.

"Nee-chan," Raiden's voice sounded almost motherly.

"Moriyama-senpai." Everyone's attention moved to the dark haired teen with glasses. "What brings you here?"

"Ootori-kun," she paused, "Well, I was bringing something for my brother." She stuck her hand into her pocket and brought out a white cellphone. Raiden looked confused. How did his sister know Kyouya?

"Next time just live without a cellphone. I almost died bringing this too you. Although, it wouldn't be so bad dying in a room with so many handsome…" her voice trailed away.

"I'm so sorry!" Tamaki wailed in the background.

"I should go now." Reina stood up from her seat.

Raiden grabbed her arm gently. "I'll walk you down."

"Wait! Rei-chan!"

The Moriyama siblings turned around at the same time.

"Haninozuka-kun. Morinozuka-kun." Reina felt her face begin to warm. She made another movement to the door. "This has got to be the worst day of my life," she mumbled to the door, although everyone could hear what she was saying. "It's so good to see you." She feigned a smile.

"Come back another day, Rei-chan!" Hani waved. "When, you're feeling better." He ignored her earlier quip.

Reina simply nodded. The siblings began to move toward the door when Kyouya's voice stopped them. "Senpai, I think it would be best if we got you to a hospital. I can have a car drive you there immediately."

"What? No I can't let you do that." She gripped the ice pack closer to her head trying not to wince.

"No, I'm sure it's the least we could do," Kyouya shot Tamaki a look. Tamaki cowered in the corner.

"I don't want to impose on you any further."

"It's nothing." Kyouya walked up to the brother and sister. "Raiden, why don't you wait here? I'll make sure your sister gets proper care."

"Ootori?" Realization and recognition seemed to dawn on her. "You're in the host club? You know what a host is right?"

Kyouya ignored her questions and took Reina's arm in his and walked out of the room swiftly.

"Did Kyouya-senpai just steal my sister?" Raiden looked at the door confused.

# # #

"It was great seeing you again, Reina-senpai. Although, I wish our goodbyes were on better terms," Kyouya offered her his best host smile as she settled into the backseat of his car. His driver was waiting to drive to the nearest Ootori hospital.

"Ootori-kun, you didn't need to do this."

"Of course I did. Take care of yourself and tell your father I said hello." Kyouya shut the door and stepped away from the curb.

"Ootori?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of my brother." Reina rolled up the window, but Kyouya was able to see the flush of red spread across her cheeks.

# # #

"Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, how do you know my sister?" Raiden was helping Haruhi clean up the clubroom.

Hani was seated at a small round table eating cake by the mouthful. "She used to be our classmate. I knew your last name sounded familiar. Didn't you think it sounded familiar, Takashi?"

Mori nodded his head.

"Yup, I recognized her right away." Hani took another bite and swallowed. "Her hair is a lot shorter though."

"Why doesn't she attend Ouran anymore?" Haruhi asked, she paused in her chores.

"I don't really know. I never really asked her," Raiden looked down at the floor.

"You never asked your own sister why she doesn't go to the same high school as you?" Kaoru asked surprised.

Raiden was taken aback. His eyes landed on Kaoru. He didn't want Kaoru to think bad of him but he had to say the truth. "No."

"It seems you two have some communication issues." Hikaru commented harshly.

Raiden looked away from the twins. An overwhelming sense of shame moved around in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beach

**A.N.** - Long chapter here. I originally posted it as two separate ones, but I decided to knock them back together.

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

"Come out and play  
I'm ridin' my wave  
Crashin' like we got just one day  
The harder you go the better you feel  
C'mon and grab somebody  
Get ready for the weekend"

- Ready for the Weekend, Icona Pop

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Beach and All that it Entails

"So that's why he knocked me over," Reina commented. She brought a piece of chocolate cake to her lips.

For some reason, Reina found herself back at the host club. She was currently sitting with one of the newest members of said club.

"Sorry about that Reina-senpai," Haruhi offered a comforting look.

"I don't get why he would be worried though. St. Lobelia is a girl's school."

"Reina-senpai!" The Hitachiin twins and Suoh raced to the table, interrupting her view of Haruhi.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Hikaru took her hand, "You have been ignoring us."

Kaoru picked up her plate and tea. Hikaru dragged Reina away from Haruhi's table.

* * *

Reina found herself in the overflowing company of the host club. She was now sitting with the Hitachiin twins and trying her hardest not to faint from their 'brotherly love' act.

"Rei-senpai?" Kaoru or was it Hikaru, sat closer to her. "Are you feeling well? Your face is really red." He placed the back of his hand on her cheek, "You're warm too."

"S-stop," she slapped his hand away. She grabbed her tea and slurped it unceremoniously.

Kaoru grinned at his brother. "Do you have a boyfriend Rei-senpai?"

"No. Not really. Well, kind of yeah," she smiled, "Hey! Don't be so familiar with me. We just met."

"No, not really? What is that supposed to mean, senpai?" Hikaru asked sweetly.

"Stop…"

"So you're a lesbian?" Kaoru asked. His hands clasped tightly under his chin, a smirk played across his face.

"No. I'm not. Why would you-"

"Well, you go to St. Lobelia," Hikaru began.

"And the girls there," Kaoru added.

"Are all lesbians," the twins said simultaneously.

"Really?" Reina held an honest look of surprise.

"Well, yeah." Kaoru was stumped.

"I didn't know that…"

"How do you not know-"

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Do not tease our guests!" Tamaki sauntered to their table.

"Awe! But boss!" Hikaru wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"We're just playing around, aren't we, Kaoru." Hikaru took his twin's chin in between his fingers and made Kaoru face him, "just like how we played around last night."

"Hikaru! Don't!"

Reina could feel her face begin to heat up. She began to fidget in her chair. She quickly took another sip of her tea, hoping to calm down.

"The tension…" Reina muttered.

"Huh?" The twins looked toward her.

"I'm sorry, Princess?" Tamaki asked.

"It's just like Kida and Riku from-"

"Sunflower Dynasty?!"

The three hosts plus Reina turned around. Their eyes landed on the source of the voice.

It was Renge Hoshakuji.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Reina-senpai. I'm Renge Hoshakuji. I am the club's manager."

Renge pulled Reina out of her chair and shook her hand. She shook it so hard Reina felt like she was pulling it right out of her arm socket, but she tried her best to hide the pain.

"It's very nice too meet you, Hoshakuji-kun. But I thought Ootori-kun was the manager."

"Yes, well they need a lot of help here. Especially when it comes to their themes and cosplay and such. I see you fell for the twins act," Renge said with a grin.

Reina straightened herself out and groaned, "No."

"It's okay. Half the school is in love with them. Come this way. Leave the boys to their own games," Renge took hold of Reina's arm again and dragged her to a different part of the room leaving the twins and Tamaki standing a little speechless. Reina was able to shoot them a glare before leaving. Renge sat her down at the table Kyouya currently inhabited with his laptop. Reina offered him a small smile before returning her attention to the girl opposite her.

"You like Sunflower Dynasty?" Renge asked.

Reina simply nodded. Confusion still flooded her eyes. "I only started watching the anime a few weeks ago but I'm already on episode 95."

"Do you watch any other anime?"

"Oh yes. As much as I can whenever I can really," Reina commented lightly. This made Kyouya look up from his laptop briefly.

"Really?! What are some of your favorites?" Renge leaned in closer.

"Well, I'm a huge fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Uh…Naruto-"

"Do you like an shoujo anime?"

"Kimi ni Todoke," Reina paused suddenly, "I guess I read more shoujo than I do watch it but not much really. I like shounen anime mostly, I guess."

"Do you play dating games or anything like that?" Renge asked excitedly.

"No. Not really. I play Legend of Zelda every now and then. Oh, I just discovered this dating game called Ninja Love. Have you heard of it?"

Renge's face looked droopy but visibly brightened with the mention of Ninja Love, "I started playing that one too a few weeks ago, but Uki Doki Memorial will always be my favorite. Oh. Do you cosplay?"

"I love to cosplay."

"Really?"

Reina nodded, "Oh yes, but I don't do it as often as I wished I could."

"Oh great," Hikaru groaned from a few feet away.

"Another otaku," Kaoru sighed.

"Come on boys," Tamaki scooted them away, "It'll be good to have more girls around."

They gazed from afar. The two girls talked quietly amongst themselves – in their own little world.

* * *

"My brother is adorable," Reina said sternly.

"Sure he is. Adorable. He has a baby face," Renge waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I don't have a baby face," Raiden held a pout. He was just waking past his sister and the lady manager when they began talking about the boys.

"Yes you do," Renge and Reina said at the same time making them grin at each other.

"Just you watch, Renge. Before you know it. My brother will have the quickest growth spurt and will become the sexiest student at Ouran. Girls and boys…will not be able to get their eyes off him. I think he looks pretty cute now, with his dyed hair and too big for his face glasses. He's adorable. We actually used to look a lot alike before he dyed it."

"Nee-chan!" Raiden shoved her in the shoulder, "Stop."

The other members of the club were beginning to notice the growing interactions between Renge and Reina. Hikaru and Kaoru just walked up to the table.

"I'm trying to defend your honor and you are punching me. You stop!"

"Raiden does not have a chance against Kyouya or Haruhi," Renge said matter-of-factly.

"I bet he does. Just you watch. The men in the Moriyama family are blessed with good looks," Reina bragged. She tossed her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"Nee-chan. Stop. Let's just go home," Raiden groaned, he pulled her shirtsleeve.

"You're ready?" Reina jumped out of her seat. He nodded.

"Doesn't that make you sad?" The twins suddenly appeared on the side of Reina's face.

"What?"

"You just said Moriyama men are blessed with good looks. What about the woman?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru's hands were on his hips, "are the women not blessed in the same way?"

Reina shook her head, "Nope."

"Well that explains-"

"How plain looking you look."

"Thanks," Reina replied sarcastically.

"You have plain gray eyes. Your hair is un-uniquely short and you don't wear any make up to bring out any of your features." Kaoru commented.

"Which would probably be your mouth and eyes," Hikaru added, "because they're so big."

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan," Hani walked up to the small group with Mori in tow. "Why are you saying all that too her. I think she looks pretty, don't you think Takashi?"

Reina's eyes immediately flicked over to the tall boy. He silently nodded. She sighed and looked away. She poked Hikaru and Kaoru in the chest. "I look pretty hot with make up on. I'd hate to wish that upon you." She poked them again.

Raiden pulled his sister's sleeve again, "Nee-chan, lets go. I'll see you guys later." Raiden pulled his sister out of the room.

"You guys are so rude," Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked away from the twins.

Raiden burst into his sister's bedroom. He felt for her over her blankets and shook her roughly. "Wake up."

"Go away."

"Come on, get up."

"It's summer break. Let me sleep." She pushed her head underneath her pillow.

"Reina, I'm meeting the guys. They're on the phone right now."

"Good for you. Good for them."

"We're going to the beach. Come one. I already packed your bag."

"What?!"

* * *

"How does this even happen?" Reina asked. She stared out into the large expanse of ocean. She lifted her hand to shade her eyes from the sun.

"I would also like to know," Haruhi commented.

"Well I wanted the whole club to come and Raiden wouldn't come unless his sister came with us," Tamaki announced happily, "the newest addition to our little family. Welcome, Auntie!" Tamaki wrapped an arm around Reina's shoulders and swayed easily. She tried to smile but it only came out as a grimace.

Once Tamaki let go she walked over to her bag and picked it up. "Are we going swimming or what?"

Kyouya led them to the summerhouse they would be staying at

"What a large home," Reina whispered under her breath.

"It belongs to the Nekozawa family, who happily offered to let us stay for the duration of our visit." Kyouya explained to her.

"Nekozawa…?"

The hosts plus Reina only changed into swimwear, allowing the servants to put their luggage into their respective rooms. When Reina finally made it back to the beach she noticed Haruhi sitting under an umbrella, still clothed.

"You're not going swimming, Fujioka-kun?"

"Huh? No."

"Oh... Okay."

"Nee-chan!" Raiden ran up to his sister. "Don't forget to put some sunblock on."

"Thank you." The two siblings took turns with the bottle and began to spread the UV protection over their arms and legs. "Why isn't Fujioka-kun going swimming? Can he swim?" Reina asked.

Raiden stopped suddenly. He just remembered that his sister still did not know Haruhi was in fact a girl. "Um, I don't know."

"I'll race you to that rock," Reina announced changing the subject.

"You're on!" Raiden threw the bottle of sunblock toward the towels and umbrellas and raced for the rock a few yards away in the water. Reina jumped in after him.

"Look at them go, Takashi." Hani mused happily.

Mori nodded.

"They're cute together. You can easily tell they're brother and sister, can't you?" Hani smiled happily.

Raiden just reached the rock a few seconds before his sister causing her to spray him in the face with seawater.

"It's nice seeing Reina again, even after all these years."

"Hani-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Their guests arrived.

"Now, Rei-senpai has the ideal body for a two-piece swimsuit," Hikaru commented lightly.

"I agree. She's not flat chested like somebody we know." Kaoru stared pointedly at Haruhi, "plus she has a nice curvaceous waist. Ideal for a two-piece."

"Don't talk about your aunt that way!" Tamaki slapped them on their arms.

The teens led a joyful day on the beach. Reina and Raiden joined the twins for a game of volleyball. They even took part in Hani and Mori's session of tai chi.

Currently, Reina was lying on her towel, presumably, passed out from the day's activities. "I'm so tired."

Kyouya, who was sitting next to her examining his notebook, chuckled. "You did use a lot of energy for that last sprint through the water."

"What else was I supposed to do, my dignity was at stake."

"It's just a race."

"You don't see the small pleasures in life, Ootori." She threw a small seashell at his chest. "I'm going to tell you this though, I never imagined I would see you in a bathing suit. I never would have imagined seeing anyone of these in a bathing suit, mind you."

"Really? Who did you enjoy seeing the most today, Reina-senpai?" Kyouya teased.

Her jaw dropped and she looked away, searching through her mind for an answer, but before she could find one Raiden dropped down next to her. He rested his head on her stomach and groaned. "I'm so tired!"

"Haruhi!"

Raiden's and Reina's head shot up quickly looking for the source of the screams. Kyouya turned also, searching for Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, help! It's Haruhi." Some of the female customers were running across the beach, screaming, and pointing at the cliffs.

Everything happened too quickly. Tamaki and the twins ran after Haruhi. From the beach Raiden and Reina could see Haruhi being pushed into the ocean and Tamaki jumping in after him.

Kyouya quickly sent the girls away and gathered the information of the attackers. After Hikaru and Kaoru practically beat them to a pulp.

The host club gathered on the beach waiting for Tamaki to reach them with Haruhi in his arms.

"Haruhi?" Reina called out.

"I'm fine," Haruhi grumbled.

Mori held a towel out. Tamaki gently placed Haruhi in the taller man's arms.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked. His eyes were downcast. "Are you secretly a martial artist like Hani? Do you have diving experience?"

"What? No."

"Then what gives? You didn't call us, even though we were right here! Did you think a girl could take on three guys all alone?" Tamaki's voice was stern.

"What does being a girl have to do with it? There's no time when you're on the spot…" Haruhi answered simply.

"Well, think a little. Idiot!"

"I apologize for troubling you guys, but I don't see why I should be scolded for anything else. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Is that so? Find do whatever you want! I won't speak to you until you admit your mistake!"

Tamaki walked away, but turned around a few times with a little hope in his eyes, that Haruhi would apologize.

"Wait," Reina's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Haruhi is a girl?"

* * *

The group trudged up to the beach house slowly. Haruhi was walking next to Reina.

"I can't believe…I didn't realize you were a girl!" Reina yelled with exasperation. "I'm such an idiot!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It's your own fault, senpai."

"I know but you don't…" Reina glanced over to Haruhi, studying her face. Her eyes widened, "I didn't mean that you don't look like a girl, well you don't but not that," she paused, "you don't act like a girl! And you were wearing the boys uniform so I just assumed…"

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled from behind. Reina shot them a glare.

Once they reached to house they parted ways. Servants led them to their rooms to change.

* * *

Currently, they sat around in the dark living room, surrounded by candles because the raging storm outside blew the lights out. The boys were playing a board game. Haruhi and Reina were visibly missing.

"4, 5, 6. You break your left wrist in an automobile accident in five years. What?" Hikaru said in a complaining tone.

"Twelve years from now, your company goes bankrupt and you become a department store janitor. Impossible," Kyouya huffed.

"I will shrink 2 centimeters in ten years time," Hani giggled.

"Raiden," Takashi's voice traveled softly. Raiden's head shot up from the board game. "Where is your sister?"

"Oh, she's in her room. She's made at me. I think," Raiden said sadly.

"Why is she mad?" Hani asked, he gripped his bunny closer to his chest.

Raiden sighed. "I think she's mad because she looked at me like this," he stopped and narrowed his eyes at his senpai, "and then she went back on her phone and closed the door in my face."

Hani offered him a small smile.

"Muhaha, look at this. I'm going to get struck by lightning in three minutes," Nekozawa muttered. Since Nekozawa invited them to stay at his family's home, he tagged along for the fun, but because of his condition he stayed indoors the whole day.

"Why are we staying in such a creepy house?" Tamaki pulled on Kyouya's sleeve.

"It would be rude to decline an invitation to a mansion," Kyouya explained," however, it being all free really puts a weight on my heart…"

Tamaki glanced around quickly, "I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me."

"The light of a single candle is good for the soul. It rids one of the filth of the day. People can see their true selves only in darkness…" Nekozawa preached. "I predict you will have a pleasant encounter tonight…"

Tamaki yelled again, but the lights surged on abruptly, flooding the room with brightness. This time, Nekozawa yelled and scurried away.

Haruhi appeared in the doorway. "The circuit breaker was down. I found it in the basement and flipped it up."

"Haruhi, are those clothes yours?" Tamaki asked timidly. Haruhi looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, dad must've repacked my luggage. He wants to make me wear things like this." She was wearing a designer brand dress. The dress fell to her knees and left her shoulders mostly uncovered.

An excited look spread across most of the host's faces.

"Haruhi you're so cute!" Hani pounced.

"Why are you barefoot?" The twins pranced toward her.

"Let's play with her hair too."

"We're guests here you know," Haruhi groaned.

"Please, princess."

The twins sat her down in a chair.

Raiden watched from afar as the twins fussed about her. He could see they were teasing her but having fun while doing it.

Haruhi pointed at Tamaki with a long finger, "look bloody nose."

Hani knocked Tamaki behind the head, "Did I stop the bleeding?"

"That may be an example of incorrect first aid," Kyouya commented.

The Host Club herded themselves into the dinning room. Everyone was sitting, however, Mori and Nekozawa were missing.

"Where's Nekozawa?" Kaoru asked.

"He wanted to turn in early. The electricity was… well, a shock to him," Kyouya answered.

"So the fortune came true?" Kaoru chuckled.

The door opened suddenly. Mori had returned with Reina in tow.

"Rei-chan!" Hani beamed.

"Hello, everyone. I hope I'm not intruding. Morinozuka-kun told me you were about to start dinner." Mori led Reina to a seat. She ended up sitting across from her brother. Mori took the seat next to her.

"Thank you for joining us," Kyouya said pleasantly.

Their food was served. "Giant tuna for Haruhi!" Hani announced handing her the dish.

Reina could feel the tension around the table. She moved her food around her plate with her fork.

"Reina," Raiden mumbled. "Go ahead and eat. I know it's your favorite."

On her plate were a few pieces of giant tuna and crab, "thank you."

She ignored the conversation at the other end of the table. Mori shot her a few concerned looks. Haruhi and Tamaki were still going at it. At the moment, Haruhi was stuffing her face with crab, "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Tamaki held a glare, "So… you have no intention of reconsidering. I understand fully…" He walked to the door. "Fine then! I'm going to bed! Haruhi, you get some sleep too!" Tamaki stopped suddenly at the door, looking down the dark hallway, "Kyouya…aren't you ready for bed too?"

"I'll turn in early too," Kyouya stood up from his seat, noticing automatically Tamaki was afraid to walk down the dark hallway alone. They left together.

"He's totally bent out of shape." Hikaru said.

"Haruhi, you're eating too much crab. You'll make yourself sick." Kaoru said with limited concern.

Haruhi set down her food slowly, "should I learn karate or something?" she finally asked.

"So you're thinking about that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I shouldn't stop you, but is this really about self defense? Being fearless and righteous is good, but honestly, we think you should give some serious consideration to today's incident." Hikaru answered.

"Huh? I haven't done anything to you guys! I don't know why Tamaki is so angry, but I'm sorry that my weakness caused trouble for everyone."

"That's not it Haruhi!" Hani interrupted. He took hold of her hands. "Let's apologize to everyone. Even Tamaki. A lot. Say you're sorry for making him worry. Okay?"

"Worry? Did you all…I'm sorry." Haruhi said. The boys wrapped their arms around her, "Awe!"

"I'm sick of this." Reina stood up from her seat harshly. Her fork clattered against the table, "I'm going to bed."

Hani and Mori whipped their heads around. Reina was already out of the room before they could protest. Raiden watched as his sister left the room. He gave the hosts a small smile. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to bed too."

* * *

She could hear some sort of commotion outside her room. The last thing she wanted to do was see what was happening so she buried herself deeper into the armchair she currently inhabited. She stared out the window. The trees shook with windy madness and the rain pelted against her window angrily. The weather seemed to mimic the feelings from the people who were currently inside the mansion.

She picked up her phone and let the bright light make shadows on her face. she switched between apps and scrolled past posts. She was angry, but she could not really locate where her anger was coming from. It started to bubble after the incident with Haruhi. She knew it was none of her business, but they way Tamaki had treated the first year made her angry. Then her brother, he was taking their side and he hardly knows them and they hardly know him. _Right_, she thought?

She could feel her brother becoming farther and farther away from her and she did not like it. Raiden always told her everything. But they way they claimed they worried bothered her. What is so wrong with a girl defending herself? Haruhi needed to do what was right at that very moment. "It could be just the St. Lobelia student in me but, Reina said to herself, "I don't want a man worrying about me…"

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. She stood in front of the door. "Raiden, I don't want to talk to you."

"It's not Raiden," A quiet voice replied. Reina opened the door promptly and found Nekozawa standing there with a small grin. "Nekozawa-kun?"

"After all this time you are still so formal with me, tsktsk." He placed his hand on his hip playfully.

"Come in." She let him into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I see you prefer the darkness also," he sat down at the table. He was wearing his cloak and black wig.

"Well, I never turned them on after the lights came back. I like it like this anyway. The storm gives it a nice ambiance." She joined him at the table.

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Just trying to be a good student. You?"

He smiled, "Same." He looked out the window briefly. "You know I was surprised to learn you would be coming here."

"Me too. Raiden barely told me about this trip the minute he was leaving. He had to drag me out of bed," she sighed.

"Are you two fighting?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm kind of mad at him for not telling me about this trip. Not telling me about the club and-never mind, but yes I am slightly mad at him." She rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"You shouldn't be mad at him for long."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Being mad doesn't suit you."

"Shut up, Nekozawa-"

He held up a hand to stop her, "you're to polite."

"Nekozawa…?"

He shook his head.

"Umehito-kun…?"

"That's good enough, I suppose." He stood up from his seat. Reina followed him to the door. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"Of course. I will like to add if it isn't too forward," Nekozawa stood just outside her doorway, "you look quite pleasant in a swimsuit."

"Shut up!" She pushed him out. She was about to close the door in his face when he caught it with hand, "Come on now, you shouldn't treat your host that way."

"Reina-senpai?" Kyouya stood off to the side.

"Ootori-kun? Did you need something?" she stepped out of her room and the door click behind her.

Nekozawa offered one last smile, "Have a good night, Reina. Ootori-san, you too." He walked away without a second glance. Reina stared after him with a confused look, before finally turning back to Kyouya.

"Hey."

"Are you alright? I heard to went to bed during dinner."

"Oh, that." Her arms were crossed neatly across her chest. "It's nothing. I was just a bit frustrated. I feel a little better now."

He nodded in understanding. "That is good to hear. If you need anything be sure to come to me for assistance. I'll be glad to help you with anything."

She nodded, "Thank you, Ootori-kun." She turned around to enter her room. She turned the knob, but nothing happened. She tried the door again and discovered it had locked behind her. She jiggled the door knob. "Ootori-kun?"

"Yes?" he was still standing next to her.

"I've been locked out of my room…do you think you can help me?" she held back a grim smile. Kyouya plastered his best host smile on his face, "I'm sure I can."

They walked back to his room and found the hosts gathered around his door. "What's going on?"

"Tamaki is a pervert."

Their eyes all landed on Tamaki who was on the floor next to Haruhi, who was currently wearing ear plugs and a blindfold.

"Wow, Suoh-kun. I never saw you as a S&M person," Reina commented lightly, "good for you."

* * *

"Wait here. I'll try to see if I can find the spare key." Kyouya sat her down at the foot of his bed. She only nodded. He left promptly and left her alone.

There was quite the commotion in the room only ten minutes before, but everyone went their separate ways chastising Tamaki.

She gazed around the room and discovered it was an exact copy of hers. There was a queen-sized bed in the corner, which she was sitting on. There was a bureau, table and the opening to the on suite bathroom. She hoped he hurried back. She felt a little uncomfortable being in a boy's room.

Although, the sheets felt soft against her skin, "sis sheets are softer than mine. Why are they softer than mine…?" she almost growled. She did not stop herself from thing her body across the sheets, "oh my god they feel amazing!"

* * *

Kyouya talked briefly with the head housekeeper. She handed him the master key and told him to take care of it before walking off to the dinning room to clean up. He walked back to his room without interruption. He opened his door quietly but stopped immediately at the sight his eyes landed on.

Reina was curled up on his bed fast asleep.

_Now what?_, he asked himself.

* * *

The light was shinning brightly and felt hot across her skin. She felt extremely warm. She pushed herself closer to the source, her arm circled around it tightly. It groaned.

She quickly stopped. Pillows do not groan. Her mind was still foggy from sleep, but she was also sure pillows did not move up and down. She sat up quickly and looked down and discovered a boy lying in the bed next to her.

"Ootori!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Hani looked over to Mori who only shrugged. Raiden was sitting with them in the living room and he looked just as confused. They were up early and decided to head to the living room where they were chatting lightly.

"It sounded like someone yelling," Raiden commented.

"What are you going to do for the rest of summer vacation?" Hani asked, he gripped his stuffed bunny tightly.

"I'm not sure. We usually do separate things. My sister likes going to Hokkaido during the summer but lately she's been going down to Kyoto and Osaka during her breaks. I don't know what she's been doing." Raiden shrugged.

"That sounds like fun. Do you know what you're going to do?"

Raiden shook his head. "Homework, probably."

* * *

Reina shoved him in the shoulder, "what are you doing? Get up. Get out!"

His hand covered his eyes, "what are you talking about. You're the one in _my_ room." He sat up slowly, leaning back on his elbows.

"What? How?" she climbed over his legs and stood up. He groaned slightly at the sensation. She straightened her dress over her legs. She did not even change into pajamas. She tried to press the wrinkles out.

"I came back and you were asleep. I tried waking you but you didn't budge. So I just went to bed." His statement was half true. He did try waking her but not as hard as he should have.

"Well, that was very forward of you." Her hands rested on her hips. Silence enveloped them. She shook her head to the door.

"Would you like to go to your room now?"

"Yes!"

He sighed and stood up from the bed. He grabbed the keys and led her out of his room. She stopped at the doorway before exiting, looking both ways just to make sure no one saw her leaving his room. He was already down the hall to her room. She ran after him, before she was able to reach him they could hear voices getting closer. She ran the sprinted the rest of the way. The hosts began to walk down the hallway toward their rooms.

"He's the S&M king now," one of the twins called out.

"You mean king pervert," said the other.

"It was just because Haruhi-!" Tamaki quickly tried to defend himself.

"Hmm, S&M, huh?" Haruhi sounded skeptical.

"Why?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Let's get in one more swim before we go!" Hani's voice triumphed the others. Reina immediately jumped at the idea. She tugged on Kyouya's sleeve, "Come on. I wanna go swimming." She looked at him expectantly. He opened her door promptly and let her in.

* * *

**A.N.** Thank you for bearing with me :) Hello and welcome. I want to thank you for giving this story a try. I'm trying to integrate the OC characters as naturally as possible.

Comments, criticisms, and reviews are always welcome and encouraged. Especially any typos, etc. I'd like to fix those to make reading easier. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Halloween and Scare Tactics

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

"It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine,

everything (everything) will be alright (alright)."

- The Middle, Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Chapter 3 – Halloween and Scare Tactics

Halloween. The holiday that marks the end of summer fun and romance and the beginning of chill fall and winter holidays.

Raiden took out a notebook and pen from his book bag. He noticed Haruhi doing the same thing. He caught her eye and grinned at her quickly. They were more alike than he would like to admit, but he was happy to have a friend in Haruhi, because of her he has become friends with the twins, something he had been trying to do for years.

Kurakano and Sakurazuka stood in front of Haruhi's desk.

"What? So there isn't any class today?" She asked.

"What?" Raiden's ears perked up. He already laid his books out on his desk.

"Oh! Didn't you know?" Kurakano said, "Since we finished our exams the teachers take the day and grade them."

"There aren't any classes on the last day of October," Sakurazuka explained.

Raiden sighed. He couldn't believe he forgot that important fact.

"There's even a school wide costume party. We're going to go change into our costumes now." The girls skipped out of the classroom.

Haruhi stood from her seat and sighed. "Well, if there's no class, I'm just going head to the library."

"Haruhi, I'll go with you." Raiden stood up also.

"Fools! Try to be a little flexible!" Hikaru stopped Haruhi mid stride. "At least wear a costume! Here! I got you a cute witch outfit…" Hikaru brandished the costume.

"Witch?" Something dawned in Haruhi's mind, "what I saw earlier at the top floor of the central wing must've been someone in costume." Haruhi looked out the window again, "hey, she's still there."

Girls whispered quietly behind them, their faces paling.

"Seriously? Let me see? Where?" Hikaru pushed her away. "I don't see anything! How about you, president?"

1-A president adjusted his glasses, "no…unfortunately, I don't see anything either. Could it be a mistake?"

"Why can't you see-" Haruhi began to ask, but was interrupted by a harsh crack, the windows behind her shattered in place.

"It's the witch's curse! Haruhi has the witch's curse! He's been cursed!" The girls began to scream. Raiden rolled his eyes. These people could be so childish sometimes.

"Huh?"

" "The witch of the central wing", it's a campus legend," the president said, "long ago, on Halloween, a student dressed as a witch fell from the central wing…"

"Uh-huh, and since then, anyone who sees her on Halloween is cursed along with everyone around them, right?" Hikaru finished the tale, "don't tell me you believe that?"

"Ow! I'm back!" Kaoru suddenly appeared back in the classroom.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru and Raiden yelled at once. Concern evident on Raiden's face.

"I tripped right outside the bathroom," Kaoru explained, showing off his injured arm.

The bells began to toll. Their heads turned quickly toward the source of the chiming. "Hey! It's not even time for the clocks to…" someone began to say.

"It's the curse! The curse on Haruhi!"

The twins picked up a their witch's costume and forced it onto the startled Haruhi. She left the room to put it on. Raiden stood back with unwavering eyes. He noticed the undeniable fact that they did not offer him a costume. When she returned, he admitted to himself that she looked awfully cute.

"Haruhi!" Renge entered the classroom, "I heard everything! Are you alright?"

Haruhi looked at the costume Renge was wearing, "Renge! You look cute."

Renge twirled around, "Thank you, Haruhi. I'm glad you noticed. This is the new uniform for the female students in "Uki Doki Memorial", it doesn't come out until next spring though…" Renge grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Anyway, Haruhi, the girls in our class are making Jack-O-Lanterns and cookies. Would you like to join us?"

Haruhi held her hands up, "No I don't think so. You see, I seem to have a curse on me so you should probably stay away or you'll get hurt too."

"Awe!" The girl whined. "Join us. We just want you to feel better."

* * *

"I guess you couldn't get away could you," Raiden said. The girls plus Haruhi, Raiden, and the twins were in the home economics room. Haruhi was going to teach them how to make pumpkin pie and cookies. Haruhi shook her head. Deep down, Raiden did not really mind. He liked hanging out with Haruhi and the twins. Every time they were together, Raiden hoped that maybe _he_ would take interest in him.

"Now, please take the dough and roll it out until it's thin. Now get out your cookie cutters." Haruhi began. "Press the cookie cutters into the dough to make your desired shapes."

Raiden placed the dough on his cooking sheet and rolled it out expertly. "Raiden you're very good at this." Haruhi commented.

"Thanks, my sister usually makes me do this part."

Haruhi walked around to get some more cookie cutters. When she looked up into the reflection of cupboards, she jumped away startled.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru caught her in his arms.

"Hikaru, wasn't there someone just…didn't you see…" she stuttered.

"What are you saying? Awe, is something scary you?" Hikaru teased. He squeezed her cheek. Raiden looked on Hikaru and Haruhi skeptically.

"Where's Kaoru?" She changed the subject easily.

"Oh, he's not injured too badly but he went to the nurse's office. I offered to go with him but he just said I'd get in the way." He pouted.

"You probably would," Haruhi, said without remorse, "you're kind of a handful."

"Hey! Just because you speak without malice…don't think I'll always forgive you? So…Do you think the cookies will turn out okay?" Hikaru moved Haruhi back to the kitchen. "When they day is mostly done there's a tea party. Then, the club is having a photo session with the class. Also, there's a charity dance this evening."

"What? All that is happening today? I guess I'll go to the dance thing if it's for charity."

Hikaru took hold of one of the cookies, "Wow! It's so stretchy! Like mocha." He laughed.

"Don't stretch it like that." Haruhi pushed him away. "Hikaru, you're in the way. You're such a brat." Again, Raiden raised his eyes from his own tray of cookies to the small altercation happening before him.

"I'm helping you! I'm turning a boring cookie into an artistic one! And are you sure I'm Hikaru? Kaoru's no different…"

"He's completely different!" Haruhi yelled back.

Hikaru stopped. Raiden remained quiet, trying to listen in.

"When he's on his own, Kaoru is calm and relatively normal." Haruhi started to fix her cookies, "you are loud and crazy even when it's just you and you have a foul mouth."

"Hm…Is that so?" Hikaru grinned.

Raiden thought to himself. Over the years he has known the twins he has not been able to differentiate much between them. They did not socialize much with the class and the only way he memorized their names was months of watching them call each other or a teacher call them by their names.

The girls dropped a pumpkin on Haruhi's table. "Haruhi! It's the last pumpkin. This is for you."

Kaoru reentered the room with bandages wrapped around his arm. Raiden's eyes lingered on his form.

"Haruhi are you going to carve your pumpkin?" He asked. "You haven't done it before, right? Start with drawing the eyes, nose, and mouth."

She began to draw a face, "Where's Hikaru?"

"Oh he's over there showing off his artistic lantern," Kaoru pointed to the boy prancing around with a pumpkin on his head.

"Haruhi! What's up with your pumpkin?!" Her pumpkin had three fangs and a pug like nose. Kaoru laughed. "It's a disaster. I'll carve a masterpiece for you!"

As Kaoru began working on Haruhi's pumpkin, Kurakano walked up to Haruhi, "Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru seem to be having a lot of fun."

"It seems like these events were created just for them," Haruhi answered.

"Last year, they were chasing around Tamaki, but they weren't so friendly with the rest of the class…" Kurakano continued.

"…Most of us have known each other since elementary school, but those two never seemed like they enjoyed school much," Sakurazuka added. Raiden nodded in agreement, even though no one was talking to him.

"I think it was after the host club was established that they gradually started talking to us. We're very happy that they're socializing with everyone today. A holiday should be enjoyed by everyone right?" Sakurazuka continued.

Renge crept up behind Haruhi. "Trauma! This is all wonderful information, Haruhi. What dark secret do those twin brothers hide from the rest of the world? My heart beats wildly at the thought of uncovering them!"

The doors opened. Kyouya, Mori, and Hani entered. Kyouya was dressed as a priest. Mori and Hunny were dressed as dogs.

"There you are, Haruhi. Regarding the dance party, you'll be attending with the host club…" Kyouya explained, getting straight to the point.

"There you are, Haru-chan!" Hani bounced toward her. "Trick or treat!"

Haruhi gave him a cookie fresh from the oven. Hani happily took a bite, but fresh tears sprung from his eyes and he ran to Mori, "Ugh! It doesn't taste good! Salty!"

"Huh? That can't be."

"OW!" Hikaru held his hand to his chest. Blood ran down his hand.

"It's the witch's curse!" Screams erupted in the room.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi yelled at the twin now wearing the pumpkin, "Let's take Hikaru to the nurse's office.

"Ow…Haruhi, will you dance with us at the party?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that now?" Haruhi sounded frustrated.

"I'll go to the nurse if you promise to dance."

Haruhi stood still for a second contemplating. She thought back to herself. This has happened before. All because of the "witch's curse", she's been made to do all these things.

She rushed to Hikaru and dragged him to the sink.

"Ow! Stop it Haruhi, I'm injur-"

Haruhi rinsed his arm underneath the sink, blood washing away, and leaving nothing, not even a scratch.

"You're not injured," Haruhi commented. _This is all going according to the twin's plans_, she thought to herself. She looked at the pumpkin head, "Who's in there?!"

Turned out to be the class president, "sorry. I can't refuse a request from them."

Haruhi ran out the door and sped to the window she saw the witch the first time. Once she reached the right landing, she saw the witch gazing out the window. "Kaaaaaooooorrruuuu!"

* * *

"So," Tamaki leaned on his hand, "you took advantage of that school legend and tricked Haruhi."

The boys kneeled on the floor.

"You cracked the windows, changed the clocks, and switched the cookies." Haruhi added.

"Is that right?" Tamaki asked.

"We did it because-" The twins began.

"No! You must apologize to Haruhi!"

"We knew you were going to give her candy and she wouldn't dress up! It's our fault but we just wanted everyone to enjoy Halloween together!"

Haruhi reflected again. They did all this for her. "Hikaru, Kaoru, let's go."

"Huh?"

"We're dancing together aren't we?"

The twins jumped up excitedly and walked out of the room with Haruhi. Raiden stared after them feeling a little lost. They did not even include him in their prank. A pang of regret stuck itself in Raiden's brain. He gazed at the empty doorway and could not help feeling a little more lonely than usual.

* * *

"That sounds like so much fun!" It was a week after Halloween and Reina decided to pay the host club a visit. She sat with Haruhi as she retold the events from Halloween.

"I suppose. It was a real bother," Haruhi deadpanned.

Reina could not help but smirk, "Oh, Haruhi. They just want to have fun with you." Reina's eyes flicked over to the twins and then to her brother. "Just so you know, I still feel pretty stupid that I didn't realize you were, well you _know_." Reina was refrencing Haruhi's real sexual orientation.

Haruhi shrugged, "It's okay. We all get stumped every once in a while. Hey, why didn't you come to the Halloween dance?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh…I was busy."

Haruhi nodded in understanding.

"So, I'm guessing members of the host club aren't allowed to be in exclusive relationships?" Reina changed the subject.

Haruhi set down the tea she was drinking. "I'm not sure if we're not allowed more like we probably shouldn't."

Two girls sat down at the table Haruhi and Reina were sitting at.

"Haruhi!"

"Hello, ladies."

Reina scotched over to give them room. "The girls here are so adorable," she said without thinking.

They all looked over at her, including Haruhi.

Reina shrugged. "I mean…you guys have really cute uniforms and you're always so happy to be here. It's nice…"

"Thanks!"

"You're so kind!"

"We haven't met yet," the one with short hair said, "my name is Kimiko Sakurazuka. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Momoka Kurakano. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the one with longer dark hair.

Reina nodded. "The pleasure is mine. My name is Reina Moriyama."

Reina relaxed a little bit. As the girls chatted around Haruhi, Reina took the time to look around the room. Raiden flitted about delivering cakes and snacks and tea. He frequented the twin's table most often. Reina could not help but sigh. _He's either trying to hard or not hard enough_, she thought. _They probably think he's annoying._

She snuck a glance at Haruhi and her guests before sneaking away. She caught up to her brother and stood next to him, pushing the tray along with him.

"What are you doing?" he muttered.

"I'm helping you out…" she smiled as she past by Tamaki, Hani and Mori and wheeled the cart to the twin's table.

"Hello, ladies," Raiden forced out his best host smile, but Reina could see right through it.

"Look who it is, Rei-_senpai_," Kaoru drawled.

"Would you ladies like anything?" Raiden interjected.

"You're coming here a lot lately," said Hikaru, "is there a specific reason why? Or maybe a specific someone?" he shook his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not really but I do like being in a room with handsome men," she grinned back, "which brings me to my main point to coming over here to your table. It has come to my attention that my little brother has not extended to _you_ an invitation to our home. So, you are welcome to our home anytime you would like, you know, with reason, and you should probably let me know so I can get the house in order and stuff and if you want something too eat I'd have to go shopping-" she rambled.

"Okay! Nee-chan that's enough," Raiden turned her around and started to push her away from the twin's table.

"What are you doing I'm trying to help," she whispered.

"With what? You're not helping with anything. Go sit with Mori and Hani-senpai now or something."

"What? But I was sitting with Fujioka…"

"Does it matter anyway you sit with someone random every time you come here." Raiden returned back to his tray full with sweets.

She looked around the room once more. This time she watched Mori and Hani's interactions with their guests. Her eyes moved over to Tamaki and then the twins. He was right, every time she came to the host club the same people were with the same hosts and she was not. She jumped from person to person.

"Oh my gosh!" Reina suddenly yelled and gripped her face. "I'm a host slut!"

Raiden slapped his palm on his forehead.

* * *

**A.N.** I don't know if you guys have noticed but I'm following the timeline of the manga more than I am of the anime. I honestly hope no one is lost. Also, please let me know if you see any typos. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Look Into the Lives

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Chapter 4 – A look into the lives of the host club

"What are you going to want to eat for lunch?" Reina yelled into the living room. Her brother was currently lounging on the sofa playing the newest Legend of Zelda game and ignoring his cell phone ringing for about the seventh time.

"Okonomiyaki!" He yelled back.

"Really?"

"Yes, please!"

She shrugged her shoulders. If he wanted a simple meal he will get one. She opened their kitchen cupboards and refrigerator to check if they had all the ingredients. Her head cocked to the side. _Of course they didn't_, she thought lightly.

"I'm going to the supermarket. Do you want anything?"

"Tokyo banana!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Tokyo banana," Reina muttered under her breath, "as if. He's been spending too much time with those rich kids."

Reina adjusted the strap to her reusable grocery bag. "Well Tokyo Banana isn't too hard to make and it's not that glamorous…" she muttered. She dragged her feet on the sidewalk. She lost a game of Monopoly and now she was stuck with grocery shopping duty for the next two months.

She tightened her coat before stepping into Marutomi Supermarket. It is Sunday so there was going to be plenty of good sales. Reina walked straight to the vegetable aisle and stopped in front of the cabbage.

"I should get this, just in case." Just as Reina was reaching out for a bundle another hand beat her too it.

"Oh excuse me," said the feminine voice. When Reina looked up she was surprised to find Haruhi holding the bundle of cabbage.

"Fujioka-kun?"

"Reina-senpai. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Me too," Reina looked behind her underclassman and eyed Tamaki, who was staring off into space in excitement. "Do you come to this market often?"

"Yeah, it has the best sales," Haruhi dropped the cabbage in her shopping basket. "You?"

"It's the closest to my house." Reina picked up her own cabbage and dropped it into her bag. Reina looked around again and seemed to find familiar faces. The host club?

"I'll let you go Fujioka-kun. You seem to be in a rush."

"Oh no. It's okay. Say hello to Raiden for me."

"I will," Reina bowed slightly and moved around Haruhi so she could go to the meat section.

Reina was examining pork prices when she felt a presence enter her personal space. Said presence was tall and had dark hair and clear rimmed glasses. Kyouya.

"Ootori-kun," she greeted.

"Reina-senpai. I won't say I'm surprised to see you here, but I'm surprised to see you here."

Reina looked around again. "Are you guys following Haruhi and Tamaki around?"

He nodded.

Reina picked up a slab of pork and moved away from Kyouya. She went back to where she started, but this time searched through the fruit. She grabbed two melons and dropped them into her bag.

"These melons are only three dollars? That can't be right?" Kyouya's voice surrounded her but before she was able to reply rudely another voice jumped in.

"Oh, Kyouya! These types of melon are a common type of produce."

Reina turned to find Kyouya and another person standing next to her in the aisle. Kyouya looked over at her once again with raised eyebrows.

"Reina-senpai, meet Haruhi's father."

Haruhi's father turned to her with a gracious smile. "Good afternoon, My name is Ranka Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine."

"Do you go to school with my sweet daughter?"

Reina couldn't quite compose herself. His hair was much more prettier than hers. She shook her head. "No, but my younger brother attends Ouran."

"I see. What school do you attend?"

"St. Lobelia."

"Lobelia?! The all girls school with the cute uniforms

She nodded a little more slowly. "Yes."

He placed a hand on his chin and cocked his head a little. "What are you doing shopping in this area?" he asked honestly.

"Uh, well, I live around here."

"Really?"

"Yes about three blocks from this market."

Haruhi began freaking out behind them. "Alright! Everyone out! I can't concentrate with everyone causing trouble. Just go back to the house!" She pushed everyone out the door leaving behind a slack jawed Reina.

"I'm sorry about that Reina-senpai," Haruhi sighed.

She offered her a gentle smile. "It's okay Haruhi. I'll see you around, okay?"

* * *

"Raiden, I finished the food. You hungry now!" Reina yelled into the living room where her brother was still lying around with his videogame. When she returned that morning from the grocery store she started working on lunch right away and desert, just for the heck of it. As a result, she created two masterpieces of a meal…in her opinion.

"Yeah!"

There was silence for a few moments. Raiden finally took his eyes off his videogame and found his sister standing over him, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, geez! You scared the crap out of me!"

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, get up! You're being so rude. I made lunch for you and you're ignoring me." She sighed threw her arms up in the air.

They walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the small breakfast table since it was just the two of them.

"I hope you like it. It's been awhile since I've made it." Two okonomiyaki were lying on a plate in the middle of the table.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"I bumped into your friends today." Reina took a big bite.

Raiden sputtered on his drink. "What? Really? Where?"

"At Marutomi. They were following Fujioka-kun around. I guess she lives around here."

"Wow, and I never knew."

"It's a small world…well in Japan that is." Reina took another bite.

Raiden looked off to the side. His face gave away his feelings. Why was he not invited?

"You probably didn't hear your damn phone." Reina answered as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Huh?"

"Your phone was ringing all morning. I'm guessing it was one of the boys." She shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

The boys sat around Haruhi's kotatsu lazily.

"That was delicious, Haruhi!" Hani smiled.

"Thank you!" The twins said happily. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Ranka looked on

happily.

"It was weird seeing Rei-senpai at the store," Kaoru commented.

"Yeah, I thought her family was rich. Why else would Raiden be attending a

school like Ouran?"

"That's very true. Her family is well off but they live in a middle class home because they're technically a middle class family. The head of their family is the one with all the money apparently," Kyouya explained.

"We should go visit them!" Hani jumped up. "Let's go to their house too!"

"Really?" The twins asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Please!" Hani pleaded.

"Yeah, you guys have over stayed your welcome here. Go somewhere else!" Haruhi picked up all their plates and took them to the kitchen.

"Awe! Haruhi don't be like that!" Tamaki's eyes watered.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Kyouya said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure they would but they won't say anything about it," Haruhi stated.

Hikaru stuck his tongue out.

"Should we go?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Tamaki jumped up from his seat. "Will you join us, Haruhi?"

She glared at them. "No! Go by yourselves."

* * *

After Haruhi kicked them out of her home, the host club walked down the road searching for the Moriyama household. As they walked further and further away from Haruhi's home they noticed some of the homes getting larger and larger. They decided against their car ride considering the Moriyama's apparently lived so close to Haruhi's house, presumably.

"Are we there yet?" Hikaru complained.

"Yes, we should be there any second now," Kyouya held up his mobile phone. He conveniently had the address to the Moriyama siblings' house. Kyouya stopped suddenly causing the boys to bump into him, even making Tamaki fall to the ground.

"Here it is." Kyouya turned and let his eyes fall on the house they were searching for.

"Whoa." Kaoru commented.

"What a nice house," Tamaki said.

The home looked to be three stories. There was a stonewall surrounding the property. An iron entry gate separated the home from the public sidewalk.

Kyouya moved the gate aside and proceeded to enter. The boys followed. There was a garden that seemed to wrap around one side of the house. Kyouya stopped in front of the door and gave a hard knock.

There was a muffled yell from the inside.

"Door!"

"You go get it! I made lunch slash dinner _and_ desert you ungrateful punk!"

"I need to take a shower!"

"That's because you've been on your ass all day you lazy-"

The door suddenly opened with a loud gasp. The door slammed shut again. A moment later the door opened once again.

"Host club. What a pleasant surprise." Reina stood in the doorway wearing an apron and had a spatula in hand, her tone dripped with sarcasm.

" Rei-chan!" Hani moved around Mori. "We came to visit."

"Really?" she tried to smile but could not really accomplish the facial feature. "You sure?" She stared at them for a minute or too before moving aside. "Come on in guys. Remove your shoes please."

* * *

The boys entered the main foyer of the home. Hani and Mori were behind, still taking their shoes off and slipping their feet into slippers. Once the two older boys were done, they all followed Reina past a small Japanese style room, further down the hallway into a larger Western style room.

"Would you guys like some tea or coffee? Or something too eat? I made cake."

"Coffee, please."

"Tea."

"Tea and cake please."

The boys looked amongst themselves.

"I can make both…"

"Okay!"

Reina sighed, "Alright please make yourselves comfortable." She quickly turned around and left the room. The boys sat down around a short table.

"Why did we come here?" Hikaru asked.

"We visited Haruhi, we should at least visit Raiden too," Tamaki explained, "I don't want him to feel left out."

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru gave his brother his whole attention.

"This will give us a chance to investigate…"

Hikaru was able to catch on to his brother's limited remarks. He immediately began looking around the room, searching for anything that might give away Reina's identity. They were convinced she was hiding something. They noticed at first when they were at the beach. She wore a swimsuit their mother designed but had not released yet. Second, she was invited to the Halloween dance but she could not make it because she was _busy_ with something else. It seemed to much of a coincidence considering their mother was busy that day too.

Reina returned carrying a tray with a teapot and cups on top. "The tea is ready. The coffee will be a few more minutes if that's okay." She set down the tray in the middle of the table. She set a plate with a cake slice aside for Hani.

"You have a lovely home, Rei-chan." Hani said with a smile.

"Thank you Haninozuka-kun. I'm sure my father would love to hear that."

"Your father? I don't think I've ever met your father." Tamaki commented.

She looked at him skeptically. "I'm not surprised. He doesn't visit Ouran very often. He's hardly home either so your chances of meeting him today are zero." She formed a zero with her hand, but walked back to the kitchen after hearing the alarm on the coffee machine going off.

"What does her father do?" Hikaru asked.

"Is he a recluse? He's a man full of scandal who must hide in a cave?" Kaoru furthered.

Reina returned with the pot of coffee and placed it down in the middle of the table as well. She sat down next to Hani.

"Rei-chan, what does your father do?" Hani cut to the chase.

"He's a doctor." She began to fill cups with tea and began to hand them out.

"Really?" Tamaki and the twins looked surprised.

"Yeah, he works for Ootori group actually." She said nonchalantly as she poured the coffee next.

"What?!"

"You guys sound so surprised. What do you think my father does to afford such a nice house? Really guys." She handed the cups of coffee to Mori and Kyouya last.

"It's not that nice," Hikaru commented.

Reina shot him a look that cleared said, _shut up_.

"Kyouya why didn't you ever tell us?" Tamaki and the twins looked at him with accusing looks.

"For one, you never asked," he took a sip of coffee," and two it was none of your concern."

"What does your father do for Ootori Group?" Hani asked.

"My father is a cardiologist." Reina poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Ooh!"

Reina raised her eyebrows in recognition and took a sip of coffee.

"What does your mother do?" Hani asked innocently, he finally began to eat his cake.

Reina choked back, "My mother?" she paused. "She's a college professor."

"Really? What does she teach?" Tamaki asked this time.

"Psychology." Reina placed her cup back down on the table, apprehension obviously visible on her face.

"Do you think you can give us a tour of your house?" Hani changed the subject knowing full well she did not want to about her parents anymore. He was already done with his piece of cake.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru and Kaoru jumped at the chance. "Give us a tour!"

"Um, Okay." Reina stood from her seat and immediately pointed to a door on the side of the room. "That's the downstairs bathroom." She did not sound very enthusiastic.

The host club stood up as were ready to go wherever she was going to lead them. She lead them back out from the room and slid opens a door. "This is the kitchen and dinning area."

The kitchen was fairly large with marble counter tops and a tall refrigerator with a freezer. A table sitting four rested near a wall that looked like it can be open as well.

"That screen leads to the garden." She closed the door. "This way." They walked down the hall and looked inside the Japanese style room they passed before. "This is our Japanese style room. Our bedrooms are this style as well. There's a screen over there that opens to the garden as well." She pointed to the wall farthest from them. "There's a type of deck that wraps around this side of the house that allows you to connect from this room to the kitchen, and the living room."

Reina stepped back from the room and continued down the main hallway. Once they reached the main foyer she turned abruptly and stood in front of a set of stairs they all seemed to have not noticed.

"The main bedrooms and bathroom is upstairs." She looked at them waiting too see if they changed their minds about the tour. They all still looked overly excited so she reluctantly began walking up the steep steps. "Watch your step," she called down.

Once on the second story they could hear music blaring from one of the bedrooms. Reina walked a little ways and stopped in front of a door. "This is my room." She opened the door.

The room was Japanese style and it held little furniture. There was a desk against the farthest wall and a dresser next to the door: floor length mirror next to the dresser. There was a large window that faced out to the street.

"Where's your bed?" Kaoru asked.

"I use a futon and it's in the closet over there." She pointed to a closet behind them, not in her bedroom at all. She left the door open and proceeded down the hall. Hikaru snuck a glance at his brother. Kaoru nodded and they both slithered into her room unnoticed.

She knocked on the next door. There was no sound. She opened the door and warmth escaped the room. "This is our washroom. As you can see it's not very large but it gets the job done." She pointed to a door next to it. "This is the other toilet."

She walked past those rooms and stopped in front of the door that was blocking the music from destroying their ears. "This is my brother's room. Raiden just got out of the shower so he's probably still changing." Reina walked to another door and opened it. "This is my father's room. It's pretty much like mine. He uses a futon too. There's his desk and bookshelf. What's cool about my dad's room though," she poked her head in making the others do the same, "is that staircase that leads to the top floor. It's just another room but it has windows that let you look down into the garden and the neighborhood. All my dad's books are up there." She closed the door.

"That's my house!" she threw her hands up enthusiastically but not really. "What did you think?"

"It's cool!" Hani said happily. "It's very traditional. I like that, don't you Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah, it's very nice."

Reina offered them a smile.

* * *

Raiden entered the living room with a towel on his head, "Nee-chan do you think you can make me some tea? I'm not feeling so…good?"

Seven pairs of eyes landed on Raiden.

"What?" Reina asked.

The host club plus Reina were sitting around the table in the living room, sipping on tea and coffee and watching television. Hikaru and Kaoru were a little worse for wear. Red welts appeared on their faces. Reina pinched them on the cheek after she found them in her room.

"What are you guys doing here?" he walked over to his sister slowly. She scooted over closer to Hani to allow her brother some space to sit down.

"We came to visit!" Tamaki announced happily.

"Yes, Raiden. They came to visit." She shot him a glare.

"Why?"

"We were in the neighborhood," Hikaru explained.

"Here," Kaoru handed Raiden his cup of tea. Raiden reached over to grab it. Their fingers touched briefly causing a shiver to speed up and down Raiden's spine. "You can have it. I'm full."

Raiden cupped the tea gently between his hands. Reina gave him a sideways glance, a small grin plastered on her face. "Thank you."

The twins huddled together. They seemed to be going over something in their lap.

"Rai-chan did you know you lived near Haru-chan?" Hani asked innocently.

"What? Really?" Raiden asked. Reina stared at the TV with a bored expression, her chin resting on her palm. "Really near?"

"Yeah, we were there earlier. She made us dinner! It was delicious."

"I'm going to go check the mail." Reina suddenly announced. She stood up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"Is that all you guys did today?" Raiden took a sip from his tea.

"We went to a commoner's market!" Tamaki disclosed. "The prices are so low and there were sales everywhere!"

"My sister did say she ran into you guys at the market…It's usually like that, Tamaki-senpai," Raiden grinned. "You're hilarious."

"Bu-but, it was so full of people and food!"

"There were cakes starting at $1!" Hani added.

"Oh yeah. Marutomi market, right?" Raiden asked.

They all nodded.

"They have the best sales around here. Their bakery is the best too. My sister always gets her sweets from there."

"Your sister likes sweets?" Hani asked.

Raiden took another sip. "Yeah. She has a huge sweet tooth."

Reina returned at that moment and promptly sat back down next to her brother. "Mail for you, Raiden." She handed him a letter. She placed a magazine on the table and started to open another letter haphazardly.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes landed immediately on the magazine Reina threw onto the table carelessly. They gave each other knowing looks before shooting a hand out to grab the magazine.

Reina looked over at the twins.

"Can we look at this magazine?" they asked innocently.

She quirked an eyebrow, "yeah, sure."

The twins grabbed the magazine and started flipping through the pages.

Reina returned her attention to the letter in her hand, "you know I'm surprised you guys took my invitation to heart…"

"I overheard you invite," Kyouya held up his cup of coffee, "it seemed like today was a good day to cash in on that invitation."

"Of course," Reina faked smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru muttered amongst themselves. Raiden, bored with his letter had tossed it underneath the table and began watching Kaoru from across the table. He watched as Kaoru pointed harshly at an advertisement, he flicked his eyes over to Reina, and then whispered into his brother's ear.

"What are you two hooligans up to?" Tamaki asked pointedly.

"Oh!" Hikaru gave his brother a knowing look, "we're just looking for our mother's latest fashion ads."

Reina's eyes immediately looked up from her mail.

"Why?"

"Well she told us she recently hired some new models for her newest collection," Kaoru explained.

"We're just looking for the models," Hikaru finished.

"Here it is!" Kaoru pointed at the magazine. Everyone leaned over the table including Reina. "There's a nice spread and everything.

"Wow. Where did they do those photo shoots? Hokkaido?" Hani asked.

"I don't know but they look pretty good. Look at the jacket," Kaoru said to his brother, but Hikaru was staring at Reina, gaging for any recognition. She clearly looked nervous. She began to breath rapidly and she was looking around at the others rather quickly.

"It could be Hokkaido. Mother said she went up there on Halloween to get these photos."

"She's very beautiful," Tamaki pointed out. "Look how exotic. Do you think that's her real eye color? "

"It's all the make up and Photoshop," Reina said nastily. The twins looked up at her. She felt their stares. She moved away from the magazine. "I'll just clean this all up." Reina gathered the cups back onto the tray and left the room.

"The male model is pretty handsome too," Raiden commented offhandedly.

"I think I like these models," Kaoru finally said, looking over to his brother.

"I think I do too," Hikaru grinned.


	5. Chapter 5 - Christmas wHandsome Devils

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

"And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between"

- Story of My Life, One Direction

* * *

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

Reina looked away from her plate of chocolate cake and into the soft, warm eyes of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Christmas?"

Reina was currently sitting with Hani and his guests and Mori was still at kendo practice. Kyouya invited her to stay for the afternoon and surprisingly she happily accepted. Honestly, she was finding it harder and harder to say no. They were all just so darn handsome.

Hani nodded. The other girls looked on apprehensively. After announcing, unceremoniously and quite crudely that she was quote "a host slut" most of the girls who visited the host club now saw or still saw Reina as a weird sight. They shot her questioning looks that seemed to shout out, _"who do you come to the host club for?"_ or _"how do you even know Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai?"_ Her philandering aside, she still liked sitting with whomever she wanted.

"I have a date." She announced and finally took a bite from her cake.

"You have a date?" the brightness in Hani's eyes dimmed a little bit.

"Yeah, I mean isn't that what people usually do on Christmas? Go on dates." Reina placed her plate down on the coffee table and tried to ignore the pointed looks from the girls sitting around her.

"Oh, but you should try to join us for our Christmas dance we host every year." Hani looked toward the other girls, "will you be coming?"

"Of course, Hani-senpai!"

"I wouldn't miss the chance."

"The events the host club put on are always amazing."

Reina instinctively rolled her eyes and looked away from the girls as best she could. Just then, Kyouya walked over the small group.

"What is this I hear? Reina-senpai is busy on Christmas?" Kyouya held a cool gaze on his upperclassman, which Reina was trying to ignore. Her opinion of the Ootori was lowering and lowering with every word he said. She could not tell if what he said was genuine or sarcasm. Ever since she woke up in his bed she tried to hate him in the back of her mind. _He didn't doing anything but still, what a jerk!,_ she thought. She found it hard at times though, because he was so damn handsome! She often cried in her head, Why are they all so handsome?

"Kyo-chan! Rei-chan is telling me that she has a date for Christmas. Tell her she has to come to our dance." Hani's face looked honestly pleading.

Reina's jaw dropped.

"Well, Hani-senpai, if she doesn't want to go she doesn't have too but," Kyouya looked at Reina pointedly, "it would be a large loss on your part if you don't join us in our festivities…especially since your own brother will be there."

Reina glared at him. Kyouya's eyes lifted away from her own and focused on something above her head, "Mori-senpai, welcome back."

Mori remained silent as we walked around the sofa and sat down next to Reina. She continued to glare at Kyouya. "Think about it, Reina-senpai," he said with finality and walked away.

Her eyes landed on Hani's again. She narrowed her eyes at him but he only giggled. "Takashi, aren't you excited for the Christmas dance. It's only a week away."

* * *

"I swear that's him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have the magazine right here. He's the boy from the newest Hitachiin collection."

Whispers and giggles spread through the hallways of Ouran Academy's high school wing.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Raiden asked Kaoru. The twins and Haruhi were walking to the third music room. Three days until the big Christmas party and there was still things they had to settle.

"Our mother's newest model." The twins explained.

"Okay, that helps a lot," Raiden huffed, but continued to look at Kaoru from the corner of his eye. He thought back to when they had all visited his house. He never imagined seeing them in such close proximity to his personal life. It made him nervous. He was so grateful that they did not see his room because it was a mess that day. Not that they would have paid attention anyway. They seemed so engrossed in the magazines his sister had.

"The male model attends Ouran. Well, those are the rumors," Kaoru explained further. Hikaru and Kaoru walked to the clubroom with new determination.

"Oh I see."

The small group entered the room and immediately noticed how quiet it was. Hani was already seated eating cake, Mori was at Kendo practice again, Tamaki was siting in a corner pouting, and Kyouya was siting with Hani typing away on his laptop.

"What's happening here?" Haruhi asked. She dropped her book bag on the couch next to the table where Hani and Kyouya were seated.

"Club is closed today so we can finish our plans for the dance," said Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai, have you heard about the Hitachiin model?" Hikaru walked over to his upperclassmen.

"Can you verify if he does indeed attend Ouran?" Kaoru stood on the other side of Kyouya. With nothing else to do, Raiden joined them.

"I don't need to do that."

"Why not?" Hikaru and Kaoru began to groan.

"Because I already know. The new Hitachiin model does indeed attend Ouran. He's in class 3-C."

"Really? What's his name?" Kaoru pushed further.

"Toya Tsukino."

"Do you know the female model's identity by any chance?" Hikaru asked.

"No…I do not."

"Hm. Toya Tsukino, huh?" Kaoru crossed his arms.

"Why do you guys care so much?" asked Raiden.

"No reason!" The twins pranced away to bug Tamaki.

"Why is Tamaki-senpai in his corner again?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya sighed. "He's upset that he won't be able to dance with his 'precious' daughter for this dance either."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She sat down on the couch and began her homework. Raiden had nothing else to do so he joined her on the couch. He actually has become a lot more studious since he began his first year of high school. He guessed because he had Haruhi as a friend.

Ten minutes later, Mori entered the room.

"Finally, now that everyone is here lets go over the last minute details for the dance," Kyouya announced.

* * *

After the meeting, Raiden decided to walk down with Hani and Mori, he was getting tired of being around the twin's constant teasing of Haruhi. He knew they were just having fun but it did not hurt him any less. He was trying his best to be a good friend first. If anything else, it will develop later.

"Rai-chan?"

"Yes, Hani-senpai?"

"Do you think you can ask Rei-chan to come to the Christmas party? I think it would be a lot of fun if she came too."

"Mitsukuni," Mori said sternly.

"Takashi, she should come. She's part of the _family_, right? Please, Rai-chan?"

Hani looked into his eyes. His big bright eyes were watery and glistening.

"I'll see what I can do," Raiden said with a sigh.

"Thanks, Rai-chan!" Hani and Takashi reached their driver and promptly slid into the car.

"It won't hurt to ask her again," Raiden said to himself.

* * *

Christmas Day. The dance began without a hitch. The hosts made their rounds, entertaining the ladies that joined them that evening. Hani couldn't help but look around to see if Reina had arrived yet.

Mori was hanging around Hani. Raiden was hanging around Kaoru. Tamaki and Hikaru were hanging about Haruhi. Kyouya was expertly weaving through groups of girls and either smoothly declining or not offering to dance with anyone.

Mori just began to dance with a first year girl when Hani noticed movement around the main entrance door. He watched as Raiden walked to the door with his cellphone at his ear. Hani's excitement grew. Reina had finally arrived after the dance being two hours in.

From his angle he couldn't see very much but he knew it was Reina. Her hair was hiding much of her face, but he could tell she looked very beautiful tonight. He also noticed the arm she was wrapped around belonged to a man.

Raiden talked briefly with her before pushing her away from the main door. At this time, Hani stealthily moved out of the main dance mob and to the outskirts to meet with Reina.

"Rei-chan!" he waved happily even though deep down he was far from happy.

"Haninozuka-kun, I made it!" she feigned excitement as well. Raiden and Hani stood stiffly before the newcomers. "I didn't know you had to _buy_ a ticket to get in…"

"Nee-chan, who is this?" Raiden asked straightforwardly with little humor and a hint of malice.

"Raiden," her voice sounded stern. The boy next to her shifted uncomfortably. "This my boyfriend." She smiled, for real this time.

Shizuo moved his arm out of Reina's and bowed before her brother. "My name is Shizuo Yoshida. It's a pleasure to meet you." When he raised himself back up, Reina immediately latched herself back his arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoshida-kun." Hani said uncharacteristically, which Raiden and Reina noticed. "Rei-chan, you look beautiful."

"_He's_ right, nee-chan. You look stunning."

She smiled softly, "thank you."

"Where did you get that dress?" Kaoru suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Reina's breath suddenly felt short.

"It's a Hitachiin design actually," she said softly.

"I recognize it." Hikaru said from behind them. "The racer back design for the back and a lace bodice. Salmon colored and the pleated long skirt. It screams our mother. From her newest collection, right?" Hikaru joined his brother in analyzing her dress. She stepped back slightly with a nod.

Shizuo's arm moved around her waist, "why don't we go find the drinks?" he offered quietly. She sighed with relief and nodded. He moved her away from the small group of boys.

"What the hell, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"What? We were just commenting on her dress…" Hikaru defended.

Hani ignored the quips between his underclassman. His eyes lingered on his old classmate and her bleached blonde haired boyfriend. He could not help noticing the care surrounding their eyes. The way he held on to her waist gently. The way she leaned into his chest. Hani could tell that they were very much in love. When did this happen? Did he fail in his mission to get Reina to notice Mori? More importantly, how long had they been dating?

* * *

"I swear I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Raiden pouted.

"How do you not know whether or not your sister has a boyfriend?" Kaoru asked, finding humor in the night's latest developments.

"She didn't tell me…" Raiden shrugged.

Hikaru grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him away from the group. Once he and his brother were out of earshot, he gave a pointed look at Reina. "Does this support our findings?"

"Do you think that's enough evidence?"

"She wore our mother's designs twice!" Hikaru emphasized. "Right? I remember correctly the swimsuits she used when we were at the beach were also our mother's."

Kaoru pursed his lips, "I don't know. I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"Do you think she's the girl model in our mother's new collection? Yes or no?"

Kaoru groaned. "Yes."

"Then that's settled. Don't second guess yourself."

"Now what?"

"We need to figure out away to get it out of her."

"Get what out of whom?"

The twins startled and turned around slowly. Kyouya stood before them, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Kyouya-senpai…"

"I hope you won't be causing any trouble tonight," Kyouya's voice dripped with warning.

"Nope!"

Kyouya gave them one last look and was about to walk away when he spotted Reina. "Who is that boy she's with?"

The twins looked over. "Oh, that's Reina's boyfriend." Hikaru and Kaoru walked back to Raiden, leaving Kyouya with his thoughts. While they were gone, Haruhi, Mori, Reina and her boyfriend joined Raiden and Hani.

"Your hair is getting longer, Rei-chan." Hani commented innocently trying to cut through the small tension surrounding them.

Reina fingered her hair. "Do you really think so? I decided to grow it out a few months ago. It's been years since I've had it longer than chin length. I'm looking forward to having it really long again."

"You used to have long hair?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, but I cut it when I started school at St. Lobelia."

"I bet you looked a lot prettier with longer hair," Hikaru said rudely, not realizing how rude he really sounded. Haruhi shot him a pointed look. Reina's eyebrows rose at the remark.

"She looks beautiful, regardless." Shizuo whispered. He tightened the grip he had around her hand. This caused her to grin.

"Why don't you dance with your brother and your friends?" Shizuo offered, taking the glass she was holding into his other hand.

"But-"

"No, buts. You know I can't dance. I want you to have fun. Plus, your friends wanted you to be here."

Hani watched with surprise. He did not imagine this boy to be considerate of their feelings. He immediately regretted his initial opinion of him. Shizuo was actually very kind.

"Takashi should dance with you first," Hani piped. Even though his opinion of Shizuo changed does not mean he is going to quit his original mission. "You stand taller with the heels you're wearing. You can almost match his height." Hani defended.

"Oh, okay." She turned quickly back at Shizuo who only nodded.

Mori stuck out his hand and bowed. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her to the dance floor.

"Takashi Morinozuka?" Shizuo asked once the dancing couple were gone. Hani and the rest turned to face him.

"Yes." Hani answered. "Do you know him?"

"No, but Reina has talked about him."

Raiden snickered at Shizuo's familiarity with his sister.

"She talks about all of you actually. The host club. Her brother and his friends. Her old classmates." His eyes landed on Hani. "She mentioned how all of them you extremely handsome."

"What of it?" Hikaru asked, quickly becoming defensive."

"Nothing. Just that she was correct."

* * *

"Um, Morinozuka-kun, bear with me please. I'm not the best dancer." Reina muttered hesitantly. She could feel sweat begin to form on the back of her neck and in the palms of her hands and she prayed that Mori would not notice.

"You're doing fine."

As they danced the waltz she began remembering all the things she seemed to have forgotten to do before she arrived. Even though she was sure her hands were sweating, she realized how dry her hands felt compared to Mori's, evidence she forgot to put lotion on her hands and arms. She felt her feet slipping in her heels, she forgot baby powder or stick on soles. She was just grateful she remembered deodorant. The last thing she wanted was nervous sweat stench.

"You should relax."

She looked up into the eyes of her long time crush. She felt her face grow hot. She tried to breathe evenly and dance through the steps, letting him lead. She pictured this scenario so many times in her head when she was younger. Dancing with him now only made her extremely nervous and she didn't know why.

The song ended and he bowed.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," she stammered. "This was nice. I'm sorry I was, I, I don't dance much."

He offered her a small rare smile. A smile that made her eyes widen and made her take a step back.

"Reina we need to talk," her brother rushed in and pulled her away.

* * *

Raiden and Reina stood in the corner of the ballroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Reina has never seen her brother so forceful. His fingers left marks on her arm.

"What's wrong with _me_? You? What's wrong with _you_? Why did you bring that boy here?" Raiden's eyes were ablaze. His chest was hot with rage.

"Raiden," she said softly, "He's my boyfriend and my date for tonight. Why wouldn't I bring him?"

"Reina-"

"No," she said more sternly. "You can't rush in here and start telling me what to do all of a sudden. You have no right. You never did and you never will. Raiden, you're a little late to the game if you're suddenly going to decide I can't see Shizuo anymore. That's not happening anytime soon."

She brushed past him and started looking for Hani. Once she found him she thanked him for inviting her but it was time for her to go home. Reina and Shizuo said their goodbyes and left, all the while, Raiden stood in the corner, burning holes into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6 - Valentine's Day

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you."

- Say Something, A Great Big World

* * *

Chapter 6 – Valentine's Day with lovesick puppies

"Is Valentine's Day a big deal around here?" Reina sat down with Hikaru and Kaoru. A normal sight now ever since the Christmas party. Unusual, considering they were getting closer and closer to unveiling her secret but she didn't know that. Also, she couldn't sit with Hani and Mori any longer, they made her nervous, and Haruhi's guests were too possessive at times.

"Oh yeah!" said Kaoru.

"I love Valentine's Day," Reina said dreamily.

"Really? For the romance, Rei-senpai?" Hikaru tapped her on the hand.

"Oh, sure but mostly for the chocolate."

"The chocolate?" Kaoru and Hikaru sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Boxes of chocolate. Homemade chocolate. Brand name chocolate. Chocolate galore!" Reina stretched her arms out dramatically. "I love chocolate."

"You're not the only one," at Kaoru's comment the three of them turned to Hani who was literally jumping in his seat with excitement.

"Maybe not as much as Haninozuka-kun, but somewhere up there," Reina said happily. The twins noticed Tamaki and Haruhi standing not that far away from Hani and decided to join them. Reina followed.

"Hani-senpai is in a pretty great mood isn't he? But doesn't he eat chocolate practically all day and night?" asked Haruhi. "What's so special about Valentine's day then?"

"Oh Haruhi. Valentine's day is the time when Hani-senpai's chocolate barometer reaches the top. Anyway, isn't receiving chocolate a great compliment for a man?" Tamaki explained.

Reina turned to Kaoru and eyed him suspiciously. He noticed and startled back a little. A playful grin was plastered on her face.

"I know it's probably a scam created by the Japanese chocolate industry," Tamaki twirled around, "but ladies can't help joining in the fun. I can hear them already! Wrapping their hopes and dreams into tiny chocolates." Tamaki struck out a peace sign, "I love any type of chocolate but I would be happier with homemade chocolates…I'd be happier with-"

"I heard you." Haruhi groaned.

Reina could sense where this was going. She was actually growing rather suspicious of the host king's interactions with the first year. She giggled at the sight.

Tamaki blushed lightly. "I was just wondering," he scratched his cheek sheepishly, "if Haruhi was going to get chocolates for her father, you know…"

"Of course I'm going to get some," Haruhi said matter-of-factly.

Tamaki's face immediately brightened.

"For my real father," Haruhi continued and Tamaki's face immediately blanched. "He expects it every year."

Tamaki rushed to a chair and sulked. Haruhi simply shrugged.

"Milord should know that Haruhi wouldn't do something like that," Hikaru said.

"Milord is more girly than _she_ is…" added Kaoru.

Reina slapped Haruhi on the back playfully, "you are so clear cut and simple minded. I love that about you!"

"What?" Haruhi shrugged away from her.

"Awe, Haninozuka-kun looks so adorable," Reina stated.

"Ugh, you should have saw him earlier," Raiden commented as we rolled a tray of sweets by.

"Why do you say that?"

Haruhi walked to Hani's table with a tray of tea. She set one down on the table. "Hani-senpai, you shouldn't eat so many sweets. You'll get a cavity." Haruhi warned.

"Oh don't worry!" Hani gripped his stuffed rabbit tighter, "I always brush my teeth! Ow!"

Everyone turned too look on the third year.

"Hani-senpai? Is it-" Haruhi moved closer to his face. Hani groaned and moved away. The twins and Haruhi moved closer. "Just open your mouth! Let us see!"

"Its nothing!"

"Mori! Come quick!" Hikaru beckoned to the other third year who just arrived from kendo practice. Upon closer inspection, Mori rushed toward his cousin and pushed him onto the sofa causing all the girls, including Reina, to squeal in delight. Mori held Hani's hand down and kept his mouth open with a firm grip.

Raiden shot his sister an incredulous look.

"Holy shit," she gawked.

"This is what was missing!" Renge suddenly appeared. "Moe!" the girls squealed again.

Mori and Tamaki examined Hani's mouth. Reina rushed over to Renge and gripped her hand in anticipation. They exchanged looks of excitement.

"Is it…" Tamaki began, "a cavity?"

"Yeah. Tamaki." Mori said in a demanding tone.

"Ah, yes. Okay." Tamaki turned to the rest of the club. "Until Hani-senpai's cavity is gone, snacks and sweets in the clubroom are not allowed. To further show our support we'll refrain from taking part in Valentine's day this year."

"Wah?!" Hani cried out. "No, no Takashi. Please don't take away my snacks. What am I going to do with out them?"

Mori picked up the plate Hani was previously eating from.

"No, Takashi!"

"No more cake. They're prohibited." Mori walked away.

"No!"

* * *

The next day was day one of the sweets ban. The four first years hid around the corner of the hallway to check up on their ill-fated senpai. Mori and Hani were currently walking to class.

"Mitsukuni, your bag," said Mori.

"That's okay, I can carry it myself," Hani huffed.

"That's not it. Show it to me."

Hani handed his book bag over to Mori reluctantly. Mori turned it over and everyone in the hallway watched as bundles of candy fell to the floor.

"I was just going to look," Hani pleaded.

"Then here," Mori handed back his bag and a piece of paper. It was loaded with pictures of cakes and sweets. "You can look at this."

"Wow," Raiden whispered.

"That was pretty rough," said the twins.

"I didn't know Mori could be so harsh," said Hikaru. The first years began to walk back to their classroom.

"I didn't even know he was capable of upsetting Hani-senpai," Kaoru added.

"Are you guys upset about skipping Valentine's day?" Raiden asked.

"Not really. We usually have to get a second car to take all the candy home. It's a bother."

Kaoru looked pensive, "The only ones who are actually disappointed about milord's fans and…"

* * *

"I'm going to be late!" Haruhi jogged through the inner courtyard.

Reina's eyes immediately shot up when she heard a familiar voice. She ran after her. "Haruhi!" she whispered harshly. Haruhi stopped and hid behind a pillar. She waved for Reina erratically. Reina ran up quickly and hid next to her. They looked around the pillar and found Mori standing in front of, what looked to be a first year girl?

"A love confession?" Reina whispered into the younger girl's ear, who elbowed her in return. "Ooh, how steamy." She hid a chuckle behind the palm of her hand.

"Come on, Morinozuka," Reina egged on. "Don't leave her hanging."

The girl ran off with tears streaming down her face.

"Real smooth. She just wanted to offer some chocolate. Geez."

* * *

Day two.

"My sister isn't coming today," Raiden wheeled a cart with sandwiches between tables.

"Why's that?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently, she has garden duty but I think it's because we're not serving any sweets." Raiden sighed.

The two first years watched as Hani approached girls, trying to get them to ask for some sweets.

"Also, she said that if Hani did that too her. She'd fall for his trick in a heartbeat."

They stopped suddenly when Hani reached out and pulled on Haruhi's sleeve. "Am I a bad person? Why is god punishing me?"

Haruhi looked both ways before taking something out of her pocket.

"Er, Haruhi…?" Raiden reacted. He reached out an arm to stop his fellow first year.

"Here," she placed it in Hani's hand. "It looks like chocolate."

Hani's face lost all sense of excitement.

* * *

February 13, the third day without sweets. The host club was gathered in the clubroom and watched Hani pace around irritably.

"Will someone talk to him," Kaoru begged. "He's scaring the crap out of me."

"Renge should be here," Raiden suddenly said, "she'd love this side of Hani-senpai."

Hani stalked toward the candy cabinet.

"Don't worry, it's empty." Kyouya said to the group still sitting at the table. Instead, Hani found Tamaki's teddy bear sitting in the cupboard. He picked it up and threw it to the ground harshly.

"Why does he keep doing that!?" Tamaki jumped from his seat. Just then, Hani finally plopped over. "Hani senpai?" Tamaki poked him. Hani turned around and bit him.

"Ah! I'm going to die!" Tamaki raced around the room with Hani hanging off his arm. "Someone help me!"

Mori stood up. "Mitsukuni. Stop taking it out on others. Don't attack things or people. It's disgraceful."

"Takashi," Hani growled and let go of Tamaki's arm. Quickly, Hani grabbed the taller boy and threw him over his shoulder easily. "You idiot! A little candy isn't going to hurt! You blockhead. Baldy!" Hani huffed. "I hate you! I hate you Takashi!" Everyone stood back in surprise. Hani raced out of the room.

"Hani-senpai!" Tamaki ran after him.

"Mori-senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to him. "Are you okay? That was harsh. Kaoru asked. Mori stood up but stumbled around uncharacteristically. He knocked over a small table and went down with it.

"Senpai, he really got to you," said Hikaru. "I don't know, but you kind of brought it on yourself."

"Hani-senpai wouldn't be so mean to you if you weren't so harsh with him in the first place," said Kaoru.

"On purpose? It was on purpose," announced Haruhi, coming to a realization. "Have you been doing this…because you want to make Hani-senpai hate you? Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Why would he do that?" Hikaru asked.

"That doesn't make any sense. Hani-senpai hating Mori-senpai would be the end of the world to him," added Kaoru. "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he thinks it's his fault."

"It was my fault," Mori finally said. "Mitsukuni has a cavity because I am careless."

Raiden stared on in disbelief. These people were getting weirder and weirder.

"Twice, I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth before naptime."

This time the twins sweat dropped too.

"That's not your fault. He should know better."

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he hadn't thrown me to the ground," Mori said solemnly.

"Is that why you rejected that girl before? It was another way to punish yourself?" Haruhi asked.

The doors to the host club opened. "So, Hani-senpai. What should you do?"

Hani raced back into the room. "I'm so sorry, Takashi!" he knelt down next to his cousin, tears streaming down his face again. "I'll always remember to brush my teeth!"

February 14.

"So it was a happy ending after all," Reina commented lightly. She played with the rose her brother handed to her earlier.

_And Mori's fans_, Haruhi thought back to the conversation they had on the first day of the sweets ban. _Mori's fans are usually very shy. Valentine's day is the only day they can show their feelings and he accepts them because it's his way of rejecting their love. He's too nice to hurt a girl's feelings._

Reina and Haruhi stood back from the crowd. Hani pushed past them, tugging a girl's hand behind them. He pushed her in front of his cousin and then ran off. It was the girl from before.

Silently, Mori offered her a rose and she took it happily.

Reina gazed around the room again and saw her brother sulking. He carried around a bouquet of roses and walked around until a host called for him. She noticed he was getting more and more solemn. She knew her brother joined the host club for a specific reason…or person. He was not the type of person who confessed his feelings outright or was obvious with them like Tamaki seemed to be. He was quiet and watched form afar. She knew she had to do something about it. She did not want her brother to cry over a broken heart.

Tamaki suddenly passed before her dancing around with roses in his hand.

"Suoh-kun!"

He stopped suddenly. "Hello, princess!" he handed her rose. "For you. What can I do for you?"

"I need love advice."

"Really? For you?" he stared at her happily.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea_, "No. For someone else. I want to try and set them up."

"Oh! Well, I'll try my best. Let me know when you want to go over battle plans," he winked and began to dance away.

She could not help but giggle at his antics. Reina's phone began to ring, causing some girls to glare at her. "Sorry." She flipped her phone out. It was a text message from Shizuo. _Meet me at your house asap. We need to talk. _

* * *

"Why are we following them around?" Hikaru asked. The host club hid behind a bush and continued to watch Raiden's house. After Reina received a text message during club hours, she had stormed out and literally ran out of the school parking lot. Therefore, the host club were determined to figure out why. Shizuo was waiting outside on the sidewalk. His hands were in his pockets and he was moving forward and backward on the balls of his feet.

Just then, Reina exited her house. She hopped over to where her boyfriend was waiting for her. She looked more concerned then excited.

"Ooh, look at her dress, Kaoru." Hikaru nudged his brother in the shoulder. He eyed her clothing ensemble. It was definitely another piece from his mother's collection.

"I see it Hikaru."

Shizuo and Reina seemed to be talking rapidly. She held a clutch in one hand and used that hand to hang onto his shoulder, while she fixed the strap on one of her heels.

"Your sister is really tall…" Haruhi mentioned.

"Yeah she's 5'7''. On good days she's taller than me, but that dress is a little tight, don't you think? I don't like seeing my sister going out in something like that."

"Come on, Raiden. Your sister looks hot. Let her dress how she wants to dress," Hikaru looked back through the binoculars they brought along. Raiden shot him a glare, but was ignored.

Shizuo took her hand and led her to a car not to far away. Once inside, the host club ran to their own car, "to the bat mobile!" Tamaki announced.

* * *

The followed the young couple until they stopped at a park. There were other couples walking around too, on dates probably. Shizuo helped Reina out of the car and led her into the park. Once they were further in they stopped next to a large cherry blossom tree. Shizuo took Reina's hand into his own. The hosts followed close behind and hid behind a couple of bushes across the way and eased as closely as they could so they could listen in.

"Reina, I have something very important to tell you," they could hear him say. She stared at him in alarm but nodded to let him know to continue.

"He better not be proposing," Raiden barked. He pushed his way forward, sitting as close as he could, but still hidden.

Suddenly, a motorcycle revved from behind them and they didn't hear what he said next, but her face seemed to say it all. Her features shifted from dread to happiness and then sadness. She shifted her body away from him and plopped down on a nearby bench. She covered her mouth with shaking hands. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands away from her face. She was gasping for air. She stood up and walked a few steps before hugging herself. He followed and wrapped his arms around her. From the boy's position they could see she was crying. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a hard kiss and reluctant at first, she returned it. She buried her face in his shoulder. Snow drifted down around them. Fresh and clean.

"I'll always love you," Shizuo said. "You were always this too me." He moved his hand to catch some snowflakes. "Like fresh snow. Always ready to create some magic. Always ready to start clean. You were that for me, Reina. Thank you."

A new set of tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

**A.N.** Just in time for Valentine's Day! However, I hope what happened to Reina doesn't happen to you! Thanks for reading! As always, please let me know what you thought. Also, let me know if you saw any typos or grammatical errors, etc.


	7. Chapter 7 - Host Club Lovesick Woes

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more

- Don't You Remember by Adele

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Host Club Fight for their Rights! Plus Lovesick Woes

Springtime. It brings new beginnings and fresh starts and a new school term. The host club was out in the garden having a cherry blossom viewing party, but a mishap with a ball sent it flying and crashing into the school, injuring the newspaper club's president.

"So we're going to let them interview us?" Raiden asked, trying to keep up with his classmates.

"I know club hours are over, but I appreciate you guys letting me tag along," Reina skipped in step with Kyouya's long strides. Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked like she actually put some make up on to cover it up, but she feigned happiness nonetheless.

"It's not problem," he replied. Kyouya and the others knew she was having a tough time, but respected her boundaries, for now, and let her tag along.

Raiden's question was left unanswered. The club returned to the garden after confronting the newspaper club and began playing a 'commoner' game. Tamaki stood in front of a tree and yelled 'red light, green light'.

The newspaper club stood back, un-amused faces marring their features. The club joined the hosts in an attempt to fix their own club's reputation by watching them and conducting interviews.

Raiden stood next to Kyouya and watched his friends and sister slowing getting closer to Tamaki.

"What is going on?" asked Komatsuzawa, president of the newspaper club.

"Friendiness!" Tamaki pounced. "You need to add some friendliness to wipe away the stigma that follows the newspaper club's image."

The members of the newspaper club gathered together.

"Fujioka right?" Komatsuzawa walked up to Haruhi. "Why did you join the host club?"

"My carelessness really."

"I see. But, are you aware of the rumor that the host club is a means of showcasing the Suoh family's power?"

"What?"

"Cut!" Hikaru and Kaoru pushed between Haruhi and Komatsuzawa.

The boys starting chasing Komatsuzawa away so Reina and Raiden were the only ones too notice Kyouya winning the 'red light, green light' game.

"Woohoo! Go, Ootori! What happens if you win?" Reina asked. Kyouya shrugged. Her own shoulders drooped. "That's boring," she muttered.

"New game! Color tag!"

"Gold!" They boys tackled Tamaki, slapping and tugging on his hair.

"Never mind! Hide and seek! Come on Haruhi!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi away from the garden.

"Do I have to hide?" Reina groaned. She watched Hani speed off to find everyone. She didn't notice she was left all alone in the garden with just the newspaper club.

"Ugh," Komatsuzawa groaned, "lets go." He pushed past Reina.

"Ow! Hey!" she yelled after them.

* * *

"Although we don't have any proof, we just have to write an article that forces his hand. Plus, that disgraceful model in disguise was there. I'm sure we can use something against her and her family. The Moriyama family will have a lot of explaining to do. Gah! We went out of our way to get the damn ball and to fake that injury!" Komatsuzawa complained.

The newspaper club burst into their clubroom and found the twins sitting on their desk.

"Just as we thought," the twins voice resounded in the quiet room.

"It was pretty obvious," Hikaru added.

"The boss is pretty dense especially when it comes to himself," said Kaoru.

"Look, let me say this. If you do anything to milord you won't only deal with us but with the families of our club members too."

"Aha! So you are using your family's power to get your way and Suoh ordered you too!" Komatsuzawa pointed an accusing finger at them.

The door clicked open. Kyouya, Mori, Hani, and Raiden stood in the doorway. Reina could barely be seen behind them, seething.

"Wrong! Very wrong. Tamaki would never in his life do something like that and we love Tamaki," voiced Hani. "That's why we won't let anyone bully him or bring him down!"

"Even though he is an idiot," said the twins.

"Because of his personality he's allowed us to gain this grand network of information," Kyouya added, he held up a disk. "So, what do you want us to do with this data, that proves your plot from the last few days."

Reina pushed in front of Kyouya, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She gripped the front of Komatsuzawa's shirt and punched him in the nose.

"That's for ratting me out and insulting my family. You big jerk." She pushed him to the floor. She took a step back held her hand to her chest, hissing in pain.

He huffed. "I can have you expelled!"

"It's too late for that now buddy!"

* * *

"What happened to the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked. Everyone was back outside and the newspaper club was visibly missing.

"Oh! They cancelled their article due to some emergency," said the twins. "But they said they'll be writing normal articles now. So, they shouldn't be worried about being shut down."

"Really? Okay."

Reina could be seen shaking her hand out. She was rubbing it softly to make the pain go away. Kaoru poked her in the ribs. "I can't believe you punched him. Geez."

Hikaru trailed a finger across her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "we know your secret now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to skip. She sighed in defeat. She allowed him to hold on to her shoulders. He tugged her back and forth playfully.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi caught his attention. "What is so great about the Suoh family?"

"Oh well, they are one of the seven great families. They started out in banking but their business covers many different fields. You know the Lowagran Hotel and the outer theater? And of course they run the school."

"What school?"

The twins, Kyouya, and the Moriyama siblings stopped to turn and look at her.

"This school."

Hikaru sighed, "you should know the name of the school board chairman at least, geez."

"He's the chairman's son?!" Raiden asked incredulously.

"Dude, where have you been." Reina punched her brother in the shoulder, but winced and cupped her injured hand to her chest.

* * *

The term was coming close to the end and summer break was nearing.

"Rei-chan hasn't come to visit in awhile. Almost two months. Why is that?" Hani asked Raiden as he walked past with a tray of cakes.

"Oh, she hasn't been feeling well." Raiden placed a plate of cake down on the table.

Mori and Hani looked up at him with concern. "Really what's happened?" chimed Hani.

"Oh, uh…"

"Raiden," Mori said this time, sternly.

"I-she's been upset," Raiden sighed. "Uh, well remember that day we followed her and her boyfriend. Well…it turns out they were breaking up," Raiden sighed, "they finally broke up a few weeks ago," he confessed. "She's even missed a few days of school."

"What? That's terrible. Takashi, what do we do?"

"What no! Senpai, please don't. She will kill me if you guys do anything. I mean she doesn't even know we followed her that day. She didn't want to say anything to begin with but I found out the other day. She was yelling and throwing stuff in her room."

"No!" Tamaki grabbed Raiden by the shoulders. "This cannot be. We cannot let one of our own suffer under the plights of love. Today, we will restore her spirits."

* * *

"I thought she said she broke up with her boyfriend," Hikaru whispered.

The host club entered the Japanese style room the Moriyama's had in their home. Reina was sitting outside on the deck curled up in the arms of a blonde haired man.

"What are you talking about? That's my brother," Raiden set a tray of tea down on the table.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"You have a brother?" inquired Haruhi.

"Yes. That's my older brother."

"How is it that you've never told us you had a brother?" Kaoru asked.

Raiden shrugged. "It's never come up."

The hugging siblings stopped upon noticing they had company. The boy stood up and walked into the room. Reina stayed back and curled up into a ball.

"Good afternoon," his voice was silky and soft.

"Guys this is my brother Akihiko," Raiden introduced. "Akihiko these are my friends from school." He introduced them quickly. Akihiko didn't hide the surprise when he heard some names. The host club looked at him with awe. He was just as, maybe even more, handsome than Raiden. Raiden's good looks weren't a secret per se, but he tended to tone down his looks while he was at school by hiding his face behind large rimmed glasses and shaggy hair.

"Welcome to our home, but I'm not so sure it was a good idea for you to come…" he gave Raiden a pointed look.

"We just wanted to make Reina feel better," said Hani.

Suddenly a hard knock was heard from the front door. Reina stood up and ran for the door. They could hear quiet murmurs and then the door slamming. Akihiko rushed to the door, followed by the hosts, but they found no one in the entryway. Akihiko opened the door and ran out. He stopped at the gate and looked around the corner. Everyone followed him.

"Its him!" Raiden whispered harshly. Akihiko waved him away.

Reina and Shizuo were standing down by the corner. She was pressed into his body, and her arms were wrapped around his torso like a lost child. "Shizuo."

Shizuo sighed quietly pulling her closer to him. His voice strained, "why are you doing this?"

She tilted her head upward. Her eyes had a heavy lidded look, "I missed you. I just wanted to see you before you left."

He sighed again. He took a firm hold of her chin and brought her lips to his.

"Reina!" Raiden couldn't hold himself back. He leapt away from the gate and started running toward them. Akihiko reached out an arm to try and stop him, but missed. She ignored her brother's yell and deepened the kiss, much to Shizuo's chagrin. His hand moved down to the nape of her neck. Her hands moved upwards to grip his shirt tightly, pulling him closer to her.

"Reina!" Raiden's voice was getting closer. They could hear his feet pounding on the ground as he ran toward them. Reina held on tighter.

Once he reached them, Raiden gripped her arm tightly. He pulled her away from the man so forcefully she tripped over her brother's feet and fell to the ground. Akihiko and the boys were right behind him. Mori knelt down to help her up.

Raiden looked down at his sister, surprised with his own actions, but he quickly looked back at the man who was previously sucking her face off. He shoved him away "Who do you think you are?"

"Raiden," her voice wavered. Mori held her against his chest. "Stop. You don't know what you're doing." She saw the host club forming a circle around her brother.

"Stay away from her."

"Wait, now." Shizuo looked down at the boy. He was much more taller than Raiden's five feet and seven inches. Shizuo was nearing six foot two and had unruly hair that made him look even taller. "I don't think you understand what's going on."

"Stay away from my sister," Raiden almost growled.

"Raiden, stop. Please. You…you don't know what you're doing. I'll explain. Please just go back to the house."

He turned around to face her. Anger seeped out of every pore. "Never mind! Do whatever you want." He pushed past his siblings and the host club and stomped into the house. Mori finally let Reina stand on her own.

"I'm sorry," Reina said.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." Shizuo straightened his arms. "I'm sorry." He picked up the suitcase and violin case that were by his feet.

"Have a safe flight," her voice was small, almost a whisper

He nodded. He leaned forward as if he was going in for another kiss, but stopped and decided not to. He straightened himself up and began to walk away from the small group.

"Wait," Reina choked. Shizuo froze.

"Reina," Akihiko whispered quickly.

She took one small step. Shizuo turned around. The boys could see his cheeks were wet with tears. Reina hiccupped and ran after him. He dropped his suitcase and violin and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She buried her face in his chest.

Akihiko took the host's attention away from the young lovers, "you guys want to stay for dinner?"

* * *

A strange happenstance, but friendship is always good company.

The host club was sitting in the living room a plate of okonomiyaki lying in the middle of the low table.

"Help yourselves," Akihiko sat down next to Kyouya. Raiden was sitting on the couch sulking. Reina was upstairs, presumably locked up in her room, crying.

The silence was thick.

"So you're the older brother," Kaoru swung a fork around.

"Yes. Yes I am." Akihiko scratched his head lightly.

"Do you go to university?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. I'm studying medicine and I'm sorry if I'm being to forward but…are you a girl?" Haruhi was still dressed in her school uniform.

The boys immediately stiffened.

"Yeah I am. You caught on quickly. It took Reina-senpai weeks to figure it out and only because Tamaki spilled the beans."

Akihiko laughed. "Yeah, she doesn't see the obvious. Neither of my siblings can actually."

"Hey!" Raiden shouted back.

"So, you're the host club," Akihiko changed the subject, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" asked the twins.

"Oh yeah!" Akihiko looked on playfully. "My sister claims you're the most handsome bunch of guys she's ever seen and that's saying something considering what she does for work." He took a big bite out of his okonomiyaki.

"What does that mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru inched forward. Raiden eyed his brother.

"Well, she's a model."

"I knew it!" the twins yelled at the same time. "Double confirmation!" they gave each other high fives.

"What?!"

"Come on, Raiden. Are you really that clueless." Akihiko shook his head.

"How long do you think the newspaper club knew before we did?" Hikaru asked his brother. Kaoru simply shrugged. "I wish we could've pressured her to tell us though."

"Why is she working as a model? For who?" Raiden inched closer to his brother.

"For the money, duh."

"Why does she need the money?" Kyouya asked this time.

"Well, unlike you, my well intentioned friends, we don't have our bank accounts linked to our family funds. My father uses the money he earns to pay his bills and Raiden's tuition. Reina pays her tuition. I have a job to pay my tuition. That's how life works."

"She has to pay for tuition?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah. St. Lobelia isn't as expensive as Ouran but she has to pay all of it plus transportation costs. It's pretty far."

"I was wondering," Hani cut in. "Why does Rei-chan go to St. Lobelia?"

"She was expelled from Ouran," Akihiko disclosed nonchalantly, sticking another forkful of food in his mouth. "It was a pretty big deal back in the day, but we're past it now."

"What?!" This time everyone yelled.

"Aki, are you serious?" Raiden knelt down next to his brother. "Why didn't I know this?"

"You did, you just never paid attention to it. You stopped paying attention to a lot of things after you started middle school," Akihiko shrugged his shoulders.

"Why was she expelled?" asked Mori.

Akihiko eyed Tamaki curiously. "I'm not sure if it's appropriate to say. The chairman's son is sitting right here."

The club turned to face Tamaki. A scared expression etched on his face.

"Well, it's in the past I'm sure it's okay," Akihiko chuckled, "I was just teasing you. Anyway, she was defending my honor." Akihiko sounded proud.

"Why?" Mori asked again.

"There's not much honor in a bastard child, but there is a little and Reina was devoted to protecting it," Akihiko said eloquently.

"A bastard child?" Haruhi inquired.

Akihiko pointed to himself. "Yes, some of her classmates, upon discovering my identity, insulted my family. My baby sister in turned pulled out their hair, threw their book bags out a window and trashed a classroom."

They all stared at the oldest Moriyama child wide-eyed. "I think I remember that," Hani noted, "it was right after our third year graduation ceremony."

"She was having a few troubles in school anyway. That may have been the tipping point though."

"Aki," a quiet groan interrupted their thoughts. Reina was standing in the doorway, clutching a stuffed dog. She looked disheveled. She had changed into an oversized sweater and maroon leggings.

"Reina," Hani said quietly.

"Hey, sunshine. You hungry?" Akihiko stood up. She nodded. Akihiko motioned for her to sit in his spot. After a few moments hesitation she dropped down in his old seat.

"That's a cute dog," Hani mused.

"Thank you," she gripped it tighter. "I didn't think of it at first but I just remembered Shizuo gave it to me on our first date."

"How long were you two together?" Tamaki asked, his face sad.

"Three years. Almost four."

"That long?" Raiden slammed his hand on the table. "Why didn't I know?"

"You didn't want to know, Raiden," Reina snapped, "every time I brought it up you'd always complain and say you hate the idea of me having a boyfriend. You've always said it."

"I-" Raiden began but stopped. Akihiko suddenly appeared with another plate to serve her some food.

"If it's okay to ask," Haruhi interrupted, "why did you guys break up?"

"Haruhi," Tamaki warned. "Don't ask that, that's rude."

"No, it's okay Suoh-kun." Reina took a bite. "Well, Shizuo is a musician," shebegan.

The news took everyone by surprise.

"He was offered a scholarship to study at a music school in America. We talked about it and I told him he should accept it. It's a once in a lifetime experience."

She played with one of the ears on her toy dog.

"It's really a one-way ticket. He'll be in America now and I'll be here in Japan. He doesn't have any family here. There really wasn't any other option. He thought it was best anyway." She took a long breath. "I mean it's what he's been working for his whole life. I couldn't ask him to stay. I thought it best." She said more determined.

"Why?" Raiden asked.

"Well, grandfather will probably want to marry me off to someone so might as well cut the cord now…and I'm positive grandfather said something to him. Shizuo seemed so distant a few weeks before he gave me the big news. It was only a matter of time..." she poked her food with her fork.

"What does your family do anyway?" Kaoru leaned on his elbow.

"The Moriyama family hold the largest shares for the Bank of Japan," Kyouya answered. Reina and Akihiko eyed him warily. "Their family was part of the original governors of the bank."

Reina and Akihiko nodded, satisfied with Kyouya's explanation.

"Their grandfather founded their pet project, Yama Group, it's an investment company which specializes in contracting and building. Their grandmother's family own a successful chain of resort & spa ryokan," Kyouya added.

Reina's face began to flush. "Thank you encyclopedia Kyouya," she muttered.

The hosts gaped.

"You're welcome," Kyouya replied, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I didn't know your family was so successful," Haruhi baffled.

"Yeah, we don't really talk about it," Reina mumbled. "It's not for us to brag about."

"Then why do you live in this house?" Hikaru blurted.

Haruhi shot him a silencing glare.

"It's been in our family for generations. My uncle lives in a much larger and classier house though. Does that make you feel better?" Reina replied snootily.

Hikaru stuck his tongue out.

"Well," Akihiko suddenly announced. "I'm off to work. Reina take care of the house."

"Okay," she droned.

Akihiko bowed respectfully, "it was a pleasure to meet all of you. I look forward to our next meeting." He spun around on his heel and walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Silence soon enveloped.

"Lets watch a movie," Kaoru offered.

"Sure," Raiden sprung at the idea.

"I'm going upstairs," Reina stood from her spot.

"What, why?" Hani asked sitting up from his seat as well.

"I'm going to go play some Uki Doki Memorial." Reina began to walk toward the stairs.

"Don't play that game!" Raiden yelled after her.

"I need to feel loved right now and Toshiro is the only one who can give that to me right now!" Reina screamed back.

A long sigh passed around the host club.

"We never should've introduced her to Renge," Hikaru commented.

* * *

**A.N.** Thank you for reading! I have a few comments I wanted to share with you. 1) Concerning Uki Doki Memorial, the only character that I know of whose name is mentioned is Miyabi, Kyouya's look alike. I made up the name Toshiro. I might make up the names for the other characters too. But for now, Toshiro is supposed to be Mori's look alike :) 2)This is about the general look of the actual writing. When I write on a word document I use ### to represent break lines. But, now I'm thinking of incorporating both when I publish on here. I'll use the break line when the breaks represent different days/totally separate scenes and ### when separating events that pertain to the same scene (if that makes any sense). What do you guys think?

Anyway, thanks again! Please leave any helpful comments/reviews, especially for typos and tenses (I have a problem with that). Or feels. You can leave me some feels :3


	8. Chapter 8 - Karuizawa & Love Confessions

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

"Nobody here knocking at my door  
The sound of silence I can't take anymore  
Nobody ringing my telephone now  
Oh how I miss such a beautiful sound"

- This Is What It Feels Like by Armin Van Buuren

* * *

Chapter 8 – Karuizawa and Love Confessions

"That was so exciting!" Reina sat down at a small round table. Haruhi placed a glass of fresh squeezed lemonade in front of her. "I've never ridden in a helicopter before."

"No. That was terrifying and annoying," Haruhi groaned.

"So we arrived in a helicopter. They were _worried_ about you." Reina waved her hand around playfully. "Let them enjoy their whims."

"Reina-senpai, I'm surprised too see you here though."

"Oh, well I thought I deserved a vacation and since the host club is technically paying for everything, I thought, what the hell I might as well," Reina grinned excitedly and took a long sip of her lemonade.

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Is this why you declined our invitation to go to Bali?" Hikaru asked. "You were going to be working here at the pension."

"Yeah, and my invitation to Switzerland?" asked Hani. "You declined my invitation too, Rei-chan."

Reina laughed it off, "oh you know I couldn't have done that…" She turned to face Haruhi. "I can't believe they invited you to Bali. Where is my invitation?!"

"You guys invited Haruhi to stay with you…?" Tamaki grimaced. "How could you!? I was trying to create a plan for everyone!"

"Haruhi, you turned your phone off too," said the twins, ignoring Tamaki.

"Do you have the twins phone number?" Reina whispered to her brother. He nodded his head.

"She has a cellphone?!" yelled Tamaki.

"Yeah, we let her borrow one of ours. And it's a friends only model so you're not listed," Kaoru teased.

Haruhi groaned. She started to push the boys out the door. "Okay, go home now! Once school starts again we'll be seeing each other a lot more. Just leave and let me work!"

"School rule number 19: getting a job is not allowed." A school rulebook magically appeared in Kyouya's hands.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Haruhi with playful glares. "You hear that? She got a job without telling the school. How bold."

Hani and Mori stood back, not really paying attention to the pseudo drama. Mori held a tour book in his hands. "It's not a bad idea to relax in Karuizawa every now and then," Hani offered.

"Overseas trips are getting tiring anyway," said Kyouya.

Reina and Raiden rolled their eyes.

"Okay! It's true….that we can spend the break however we want but that means you can't tells what to do!" Tamaki pointed at Haruhi.

Haruhi visibly sighed.

# # #

And thus began the host club's vacation time at Karuizawa.

"So, everyone's trying to get the extra room?" Reina was perusing over a Karuizawa tour book while most of the hosts were doing chores around the pension. Raiden sat down next to his sister. They joined Kyouya outside while the others whisked around doing random chores.

"Yeah, something about being refreshing. I don't really get it," Raiden answered.

"Why aren't you taking part?" Reina asked

"Because it's stupid," Raiden slouched in his chair.

"Where are _we_ going to stay then?"

"You two are welcome to stay with me at Hani's vacation home. I assume that's where we'll all be staying since it's so close," Kyouya said to the siblings.

"Thank you, Ootori-kun…er, I'll let Haninozuka-kun know." She gave him a strained smile. She was not entirely sure it was his place to offer them to stay…when it wasn't even his house.

"Why are you always so polite?" Raiden sounded miffed. "I'm sure you can just call him Hani or even use his first name. He'll be fine with it. Same goes with the others."

She glared. "I hardly know him and don't tell me what to do!" she pinched his arm. He jumped away, holding his arm closer to his chest. She inched closer to his face. Reina wrapped her arm around her brother's playfully. "Raiden," she whispered. "Since we're here you should try hanging out with your friends...one on one."

"What are you talking about?" He whispered back, pulling his arm away.

"You know…" she poked him.

"I don't," he muttered.

"You're not taking part in the refreshing competition, good for you Kyouya-senpai, Raiden." Haruhi walked over to the little group.

"There isn't a point if I'm just going to be staying here all alone," Kyouya explained, "Anyway, I wanted to watch."

"They're so desperate to be refreshing they're doing everything wrong," Haruhi and the rest watched the boys botch their chores.

"Who do you think will win, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"I don't know."

"Based on looks, Hani is out. Tamaki might have a chance if he would just shut up for a second. The twins are the likely winner, but…"

A large chopping noise interrupted them. They turned to see Mori chopping firewood.

"Holy shit!"

"Reina!" her brother punched hear arm. Reina blushed furiously. "He's not wearing a shirt!" she gasped. She began to drool. Raiden fussed over her. Without any other options, he threw a towel over her head, disrupting her view.

"A dark horse has appeared."

"So Mori is going to win?"

"No, if Hani drops out, Mori probably will too. Leaving the twins too win. See?"

# # #

"Raiden are you okay with staying at Haninozuka's home? I asked him and he said it was okay."

Her brother nodded.

They listened quietly to Tamaki playing on his piano. "It looks like Kyouya gave him some advice that actually worked."

A little while ago, Tamaki's dog Antoinette lost him some leverage in the competition because she could not stop herself from smothering him with dog kisses. It was endearing until the point where Tamaki was calling for help.

"Kaoru! Haruhi!"

Raiden and Reina stood up immediately and ran around the house. The others were gathered too. Hikaru ran up to his Haruhi and his brother who was shielding her. The window above them had come loose and the pane had shattered on the ground beside them.

"Kaoru!"

"Wow, that was close. Are you okay, Haruhi?" Kaoru ignored his brother's worried voice.

"Yeah, but what about you Kaoru? Are you hurt?"

Hikaru looked shaken.

"It's only a little cut," Kaoru said.

"Don't scare me like that," Hikaru mumbled.

Reina instinctively looked over to her brother. His eyes were shiny with apprehension.

"Beautiful!" Misuzu yelled. "One hundred refreshing points!"

# # #

"Suoh-kun, if you keep calling them. They're going to think you're a stalker," Reina warned. The rest of the host club gathered inside Hani's summer home. It was small but it got the job done, meaning everyone got his or her own rooms.

"I don't want them to cause trouble for my precious daughter!"

"Daughter? Right…" she looked around for her brother. She found him sitting in a chair next to the window, looking longingly outside. She walked over and knelt down by his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

She sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at her with an annoyed look. "What is there to talk about? You don't even know why I'm upset!"

She shook slightly from his words. "Raiden. I _do_ know why you're upset. Lets talk about it. Please."

"No!" he stood up from his seat and started to walk to his room.

"Fine!" she screamed after him. He stiffened. "Be that way. You always do this! You _always_ run away. Raiden, stop!"

He turned his head slightly as if he was going to say something but turned back around and ran to his room.

"Rei-chan?" Hani asked quietly.

She sighed and slouched down in a chair, "why does he have to be so damn moody?"

# # #

Tamaki knocked softly on the door. He hoped she wasn't asleep yet.

The door opened slowly. Her hair looked frazzled. She was wearing her nightclothes. Her oversized shirt overwhelmed her tall frame.

"Suoh-kun?"

"Rei-senpai. Can we talk?"

"Sure," she opened the door wider and let him in. They sat down on the edge of her bed. "What can I do for you?"

"You and Raiden…?"

"We're always fighting," she interrupted. "I don't know why. Maybe he's reached that rebellious age," she chided.

"Remember when you asked me for love advice? For someone else?"

She fingered her short hair. "Yeah? That was months ago…you have a good memory," she whispered the last part.

"It's for Raiden isn't?" He continued.

She tugged on a strand. "Yeah."

He smiled. "What type of advice did you need? You know, I am the princely type. I'm sure I can help you in any way possible."

"It might be too late for that, Suoh-kun. Raiden…well. I think he's given up now."

"You can never give up on love!"

Reina couldn't help but giggle. "Well, that's my motto."

"You and Raiden are an odd pair. I still can't quite put a finger on you. Raiden…why did Raiden join the host club?" Tamaki leaned back on his hands. "At first I thought it was because of the girls, obviously, but now I'm not so sure."

"He was trying to impress somebody, for sure." Reina rested her eyes on the prince of the host club. He was definitely handsome. All of the hosts are. Even though, they seemed trustworthy, she wasn't sure she should tell him the truth.

"We're a family," Tamaki added. "I don't want anything too happen to anyone in my family. If anything happens or if there's going to be a rift somewhere I want to fix it before it gets out of hand." He sounded much more serious than she was used to.

There it was again. _Maybe I should tell him_, she contemplated. It may be his princely type character or perhaps his real character, but Tamaki had a way of drawing people in. He made you want to trust him.

"I'm not sure I should say anything," she confessed.

"He didn't join to become a better gentlemen did he? He joined because of someone. Someone in the club," Tamaki furthered.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Ka-" he stopped, "Kaoru?"

"You know, for being an idiot, you catch on fairly quickly."

He scoffed and scratched at his cheek. "I, well, I took a guess and…Kyouya is the one who told me."

"Ootori-kun?"

Tamaki looked amused. "Your brother is right. You're way to formal with us."

"What? Don't change the subject!" she nudged him in the shoulder.

"I give you permission to use my first name. I also give you permission to use Kyouya's first name," he smiled.

"Tamaki-kun?" Reina tried it out.

Tamaki suddenly squealed loudly. "It sounds so cute when you say it!"

"I can see why you're a host…"

"Anyway," Tamaki returned to his seriousness, "he has a crush on Kaoru."

"Yes, for a long while it seems." Reina poked her cheek with her tongue. "He doesn't really tell me things so I have to be extra vigilant, but I noticed. They way he looks at him. All dreamy and such and I, I know what love looks like," she looked afar dreamily as well. "I don't think Kaoru ever noticed. He never will. His brother comes first. I think Raiden finally realized that today."

Tamaki nodded. "When it comes to love, it seems, _they_ are each other's firsts," Tamaki referred to the twins.

"Poor Raiden. He hasn't had much experience in the love department," she eyed Tamaki, "none of you have really…"

He moved away from her cautiously.

"Tsk, tsk…" she grinned a grin even the twins would claim.

They remained silent for a few moments.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me, Tamaki-kun."

He nodded.

"You're a really good person."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I, no. I just do what I think is right."

She smiled. "Don't ever change. And I wish you the best of luck."

"For what?"

"In your love confession of course."

"What?!"

She giggled. She stood up and bowed politely. "Thank you for taking such good care of my brother. Please keep treating him kindly." She patted him on the shoulder, "and don't tell anyone especially Raiden about this. I want him to come to his own realizations. In time."

* * *

The next morning brought on a new clear day for everyone.

"So he's an old classmate from middle school?" Reina squeezed in between Kaoru and Mori. They sat at a table a few feet away from where Haruhi and her old classmate were sitting.

"Yeah," answered Mori.

"He's a cutie!"

Kaoru and Hikaru glared at her.

"Where's Raiden?" Hani asked over the table. The boys hadn't questioned the Moriyama siblings that morning. It seemed they decided to put the scene from last night behind them for the time being.

"Oh he's over there," she pointed to Tamaki and Raiden on the floor, "he's trying to salvage the guide Tamaki made. We want to try some famous food from around here." She took a sip from her orange juice.

Hikaru scoffed. The brothers started chastising the newcomer.

"Are you guys trying to start a fight?" Kyouya asked.

"He's clearly attracted to her. It's obvious it's so annoying."

"Hikaru!" Haruhi slammed her hands on the table.

Reina's eyebrows rose, intrigued by the new drama about to happen.

"Its okay Haruhi," Arai, Haruhi's friend, tried to appease her. "He's right. I was attracted to you before but you rejected me a year ago."

"What?!"

As he retold the story, Reina watched on with amusement. Haruhi clearly didn't know what he was talking about.

"Haruhi," they all groaned.

"Your complete and utter sensitivity broke that poor boy's heart," said Kyoya, "I hope it wasn't on purpose."

"Of course not," she turned to Arai and bowed, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! I've gotten over it. The fact that you didn't understand what I meant only means that you weren't interested. It's fine."

"How noble," Reina said dramatically. Raiden had returned to the table when the story began. He was sitting on the edge of Reina's seat. Their argument from last night was not on the forefront of their minds. Reina nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow."

"He's cute," she pointed to Arai, "get his number."

"What for? _You_?"

"No, idiot. For you."

"No." She pulled on his sleeve. They went back and forth repeatedly, their actions going unnoticed by the rest of the gang. Everyone gathered around Arai to listen to his middle school stories.

"You went to Kyoto for your middle school trip? Isn't that boring?" Hani took another bite of cake.

"No, not at all. It's quite normal for us," explained Arai.

"Oh I love Kyoto! Don't I Kyouya?" Tamaki grinned.

"Yes, you dragged me all the way over there and made us tour every single temple," Kyoya said with a slight groan.

"You like Kyoto?" Reina butted in. "I love Kyoto! We should all go sometime _and,_" she paused, "I'll even host, my family has a home down there. It's quite lovely really, what do you think Kyouya-kun?"

Kyoya, Mori, Hani, and Raiden all turned to face her at the same time. They were surprised to hear her address Kyouya by his first name.

"That seems like a marvelous idea, I'll see what I can do for the dates," Kyouya was slightly taken aback as well but was able to speak out.

"Great," Reina smiled away, oblivious to their stares.

Tamaki waved at the twins who were sulking a table away. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Come join us. Don't you want to hear the stories about when Haruhi was in middle school?"

"No thanks! It's stupid. Why are you guys so interested in those dumb stories anyway? Besides, can't that boy tell that we don't even care about _him_? Haruhi has no time from for him in her life."

A loud clap rang out in the room. Haruhi had slapped Hikaru in the face. "Who are you to decide who is important or not. I won't let you insult him any further!"

"Who cares about all these other people!? We're the ones who are you friends!" Hikaru screamed before running up the stairs to his room.

"Wait, Hikaru!"

The host club was silent.

"Ah," Tamaki said quietly, "their world is still very small…"

* * *

"This vacation seems to be going by way too quickly," Reina commented, "I've been here three days and I've barely gone sightseeing," she was about to take step, but Kaoru pulled her back behind a building.

Kaoru quickly explained the situation in hushed tones.

"So you're going on a date with Haruhi?" Reina looked at Kaoru expectantly, "but you faked an illness so now, Hikaru has to go on the date."

He nodded slowly, inching for her to continue.

"So he can learn a little more…patience? Compassion? And we're going to follow them around…like stalkers."

He shrugged, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Cool, I can do that." She took out the guide of Karuizawa that Tamaki made the other day. It looked like it survived a warzone with duct tape keeping it together.

"Raiden," Reina tried to get her brother's attention. She punched his shoulder, "Raiden!"

"Ow, what?" he looked away from the person who was previously occupying his thoughts.

"I want to try this!" she pointed at a dish.

"Alright, let's go."

"Aren't you guys going to stay?" Hani asked.

Reina turned too look at the boys who were all dressed up in supposed disguises.

"Um, I don't know. I don't really want to follow the kids around, but you guys-"

"No," Raiden pushed his face into his sister's, "you're coming with us."

"Raiden, I wonder about you sometimes." He had been okay with going to eat something only five seconds before. What could have changed – oh right, "fine."

They began followed Haruhi and Hikaru around as best they could.

"She looks awfully cute. If I was a boy I'd want to date her," Reina admitted.

"She does look cute. That's why we're following them, its not fair that Hikaru is the only who gets to be with her today," Kaoru explained.

Hani passed by them with a cart of ice cream, trying to diffuse the tension. Mori grabbed him quickly. Hikaru starred after him confused. When he turned back around Haruhi was gone.

"One ice cream please," she said to the real ice cream vendor.

"I want ice cream," Reina pulled on her brother's sleeve.

"Oh my god, I should've just let you go."

"I _told_ you."

He walked around back and asked for an ice cream, making sure he wasn't seen.

"Thank you," she whispered when he returned. They all ended up taking a break and eating ice cream, the others too exhausted by interrupting and hiding their true identities.

"They're so cute together!"

"Rei-senpai! You're not supposed to say that!"

# # #

"Wow, it's really pouring…" Raiden looked out the window. Puddles of rainwater were gathering around the pension. "It's a good thing we came back while we did."

"I don't think I like the weather here," Reina was eating a pickled yam by hand.

Raiden's irritation began to grow, "how are you always eating?"

"Why do you say that? I've got to eat. I'm growing."

"You're five foot seven, you're not going to grow anymore."

"You don't know that!"

"How could you leave her out there!" Tamaki yelled into a phone. "Go find her! Before you throw a fit like a spoiled child why don't you think about others?! She's afraid of thunder!"

"Tamaki-kun…?" Reina and Raiden stared at the boys, clearly confused.

Kaoru immediately went into action calling up someone on his phone.

"She'll be okay, right?" she looked over to her brother, who was looking over at Kaoru.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Hikaru is going after her."

"I totally ship it."

"Senpai!"

"Reina!"

# # #

In the end, everything was fine. Once the rain ended its downpour they all jumped into a car and searched for the duo. They found them in a church wrapped around a tablecloth.

"Oh I definitely ship it!"

"Senpai!"

Later, Arai arrived with a summer watermelon. Everyone gathered around it. Hani held the bat. "I'm in charge of the punching!" he said happily.

Raiden stood back with Kaoru and Kyouya. He could see his sister next to Mori, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Kaoru, I know you meant for Hikaru to learn compassion on that date, but aren't you worried about him actually falling in love?" Kyouya asked.

Raiden turned to look at Kaoru from the corner of his eye. His stomach felt light and filled with anxiety, as it always did when he was near Kaoru.

"Oh, that won't happen yet. Hikaru is still an idiot," answered Kaoru.

Kyouya sighed, "well, we do have quite the group of idiots…"

Raiden's eyes landed on Kyouya after his last comment. His gaze seemed to be concentrating in one general direction. Raiden followed it as best he could. Raiden shook his head slightly. It couldn't possibly what he was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mori, Nekozawa, and Spice

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

"I've got thick skin and an elastic heart."

- Elastic Heart by Sia

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Truth About Mori and Nekozawa. And a Little Spice in Your Boring Life

"I am extending the invitation to stay at our home in Kyoto. I am serious."

Reina aimed her statement too Kyouya. The fall term began a week ago and Reina's visits to the host club were increasing.

"I'll take your invitation into consideration. Do you think October would work for you?" he asked.

"Yes! That's a perfect time. I love Kyoto in the fall. I love Kyoto in the winter, even in spring," she rambled on.

"Rei-senpai…" Hikaru and Kaoru cooed. They draped their arms over her shoulders.

"Yeah…?"

"You know, we didn't get to reveal your big model identity as dramatically as we had wished," began Kaoru.

"I had hoped you two would forget that little slip up," she muttered.

"So, as punishment for keeping it from us for so long…"

"Punishment?!"

"You have to let us do your make up…"

"Why?!

The twins dragged her away and sat her down in a chair separate from the others.

"Please, Rei-senpai. Or should we say Yuki…" Kaoru drawled. "It's just like you to take on a pseudonym."

"That's pretty fitting…Yuki, its almost like Reina," Hikaru humored.

"Shut up and just do what you want," she sighed. She wanted to hush them up quickly. She was sure no one else knew about her _side job_ and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Why are Hikaru and Kaoru doing that girl's make up?" one of Tamaki's quests asked.

"Uh, well…I'm not quite sure…"

Haruhi sighed. She was away from the twin's commotion and stood next to Hani sipping tea. They watched Mori as he sat upon the windowsill staring out into the rain.

"Mori's presence is the only peaceful facet of this club," she sighed again. "He keeps the club in good balance."

"Um, Mori…" some girls walked over to where the peaceful giant was sitting. "Isn't it cold over there, why don't you sit over here and have some tea?"

"Thank you. You're sweet."

The girls blanched. Haruhi jumped in surprise. Still in shock, she ran over to Tamaki, "Senpai! Did you see that? Did you see what just happened?"

"Haruhi, daddy's working right now…"

Haruhi turned back around in hopes of informing someone else, but bumped right into Mori.

"Mori…"

"Are you okay? You have to be more careful, Haruhi. You're such a little thing…"

"I'm sorry," she faltered.

"You don't have to apologize. All I meant was that you're pretty cute."

The hosts turned around with shocked looks. Reina and Raiden looked on with shock too.

"What's going on!?" Reina screamed.

"Some weird switch has been turned on…or off!" Tamaki ran around in circles.

"It has to be the rain, he's usually so robotic!" yelled Kaoru.

"A machine!" added Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

Everyone stopped and stared at Mori again.

"I'm not a robot. You're being silly," Mori smiled. Smiled!

Reina gripped her face and started running around yelling. "Someone do something! He's scaring me."

Mori gripped her by the arm. "You shouldn't run around so much. You'll get hurt.

She looked more scared than shocked now.

"You look really pretty right now. Are you wearing make up?"

Reina gasped and stopped breathing all together. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded. Her mouth began to open and close, almost like a fish. She tried desperately to get something out.

Kyouya suddenly grabbed her arms and maneuvered her away from Mori's steel gaze. He sat her down in the seat he previously inhabited. She visibly relaxed. Her breathing was beginning to get back to normal.

"Takashi!" Hani ran over to his cousin. "Is it possible that you might be a little sleepy?"

Mori stared. "I think so."

The hosts grew wide-eyed.

"Then you should probably take a nap." Hani steered him toward a sofa and sat him down.

"Yeah, okay. But only for a little while." Once his head hit the pillow, he knocked out.

Raiden sat down next to his sister. "Are you okay?"

She regained her breath. "I-yeah. You bet I'm okay. I was just…a little surprised. That's all."

They went back to their business. Hikaru and Kaoru returned to their subject.

"Oh good, our hard work wasn't ruined," Hikaru grinned.

"Let's just finish up with this eye shadow…" Kaoru applied the makeup carefully.

"There! You look just like you do in this photo!"

The twins stuck a magazine underneath her nose. She gasped. "Wow, I look really good in this…"

"We wanted to see if you were the real deal…"

"We did your hair the same way. Well as best we could since you wear hair extensions during photo shoots." Kaoru handed her a mirror.

Her eyes grew wide. She liked the way the twins made her look.

"You know…for a model…you seem to have some self-esteem issues…" Hikaru commented.

She turned her head around and glared. "I do not!"

"Ooh! You see that look she's giving us. Sultry! No wonder mother likes her!

"Wait," some girls walked over to the group, eyeing Reina curiously. "You're the model in these magazines?"

Reina gritted her teeth. Her shoulders began to slump. She had kept her identity as a model a secret for such a long time she was having a hard time in admitting the truth. Her own family didn't know the truth until recently. Everything seemed to be unraveling quickly.

"That's so cool!"

"What's it like being a model?

"What's the boy like? Is he this handsome in real life?"

* * *

"Its raining men. Hallelujah!"

"We're not falling out of the sky Rei-senpai..."

"You guys might as well be because you're out of this world! Holy shit! Police officers. This might be to sexy for high school, you guys should go change." Reina hid the smile forming on her face with the palm of her hand. She wondered if the boys had realized the main real reason she came to the host club was because of them, not only because her brother was a member. They were too handsome for their own good.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and a small child peeked through.

"Oh my god." Reina's jaw dropped. She turned back to the host club, "this so low even for you."

"What are you...?"

"She's a child!" she placed her hands on her hips firmly.

"Nee-chan! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Welcome my dear sweet lost kitten?" Tamaki said softly.

The little girl looked up at them cutely. Her eyes big and wide and then she pointed a lone finger at the club and announced, "male harem?"

Reina's eyes widened and a loud laugh burst out of her. She dropped to the floor in a fit of giggles. Raiden groaned. The others were shocked stiff.

The little girl continued. She pointed at Kyouya and labeled him 'glasses', Hani was labeled 'lolita', Mori was 'stoic', Haruhi was 'nerd', and the twins were 'incest'. The girl turned to Reina last who finally stopped her nonsense and sat up on the floor.

"Heroine."

"Awe!" Reina cooed.

But then the girl turned to Tamaki, realization flooded through her eyes, "brother!" and she leaped into his arms.

"You didn't tell us you had a little sister!" the twins ran up to them. Reina, Mori, and Hani joined them, crowding around Tamaki.

"You two do look alike," added Hani.

"But…I'm supposed to be an only child," Tamaki said timidly. "What's your name little girl?"

"Kirimi," she squeaked.

"'Kill me'?"

"'Creamy'?"

Tamaki looked at her again, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I don't have a sister."

She began to tear up, "you're not my brother…?"

Tamaki's eyes began to tear up too, "I will be starting today!"

"How precious!" Reina clutched her hands together.

"I know you feel sorry," Haruhi began a little monotonous, "but you can't claim her like a lost animal."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Reina pushed her way into Tamaki, "I'll claim her. We'll have tea parties and read shojo manga."

"Kyouya, do something," Raiden groaned.

"What do we do, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked.

"Her actual brother probably does attend this school." Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest.

"She must've confused Tama-chan with someone else."

"Yeah, but there isn't anyone else who looks like milord."

The door creaked open. "Kirimi," a creepy voice entered the room.

"Kirimi!"

Tamaki and Kirimi screamed!

"Nekozawa!"

"Umehito-kun," Reina walked over to the door, "is Kirimi your little sister?"

"Yes, Kirimi~"

The toddler yelled again.

Thus it was discovered, Kirimi is actually the little sister of Umehito Nekozawa. She attends the preschool division of Ouran.

"She's scared of you!" Hikaru walked up to him. "Its probably your clothes. Take them off!" They ripped the cloak off him and started again with the wig until Nekozawa started yelling.

"Okay, we'll just close the curtain!" The twins made their way for the curtains, but this caused Kirimi to scream.

"Too much light is deadly for Master Umehito," a feminine voice said.

"And our little princess absolutely hates the dark," said a masculine voice.

The Nekozawa family servants suddenly appeared in the room and began to explain the situation.

"We are in charge of escorting Miss Kirimi home. I am Kadomatsu," said the tall and angry looking man.

"Their personalities are quite opposite," said Kuretake, the female servant, "it's a tragedy in the family. The Nekozawa are descended from the Russian Tokarev dynasty…"

"You mean, the Romanov dynasty…" Tamaki mumbled.

"There is a legend that once every few hundred years there is someone like Master Umehito who is charmed by the darkness is born….but that legend may or may not be true."

Kuretake sighed, "because of Master Umehito's condition he is unable to get close to his sister without his costume. But Miss Kirimi also wants to meet her brother who she knows because of the princely portrait that's hung in the main household. Every now and then she comes here in search of her brother. Although, I've tried to soothe her fears with the tales of princes and fairy tales, but I've run out and I've started reading shojo manga to her." Kuretake sighed again.

"That explains the 'male harem' thing…" Raiden muttered.

"Nekozawa, doesn't Sashimi know that _you_ are her brother?" Haruhi asked.

"Her name is Creamy," said the twins.

"Actually, it's _Kirimi_," Nekozawa clarified. Reina giggled softly at their antics.

"She doesn't believe no matter how many times I tell her," Kuretake explained.

"Nekozawa! That's so sad!" Hani was teary eyed.

"Umehito-kun…" Reina said softly.

"Yes, that's why I pray every single night she will learn to love the darkness just like me!"

"Uh, Umehito-kun…"

"That's totally backwards," Hikaru interjected, "you should go into the light."

"Miss Kirimi," Kadomatsu walked over to Tamaki and Kirimi, "lets go home now."

"No!" Kirimi screamed, "I want to stay with my brother. I don't want to go!"

Nekozawa stepped back, the color of his face draining. He turned away quickly and ran for the door.

"Umehito-kun!"

"Nekozawa!" Tamaki yelled.

"It's okay, Tamaki. Please dote on Kirimi for me!" Nekozawa scurried away.

"Come to think of it," Kyouya gripped his chin with his fingers, "maybe Nekozawa has always taken an interest in Tamaki because he's his sister's ideal image for a brother…"

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Mori! Grab Nekozawa!"

Mori ran after the fellow third year with fierce velocity. "Kyouya cancel today's appointments. Hikaru. Kaoru darken the room. Hani-senpai get some indirect light and candles." Tamaki commanded the others. "Haruhi, here," Tamaki handed her the toddler, "take care of Kirimi."

"Boys! Our goal is to always come to our student's rescue! Today, we must turn Nekozawa into a princely character."

# # #

"How's it going?"

Reina entered the host club on the third day of Nekozawa's light training.

"Not much development, Rei-senpai." Kyouya answered, but jumped slightly at his own familiarity with her. She noticed his mood change and shot him a questioning look. She turned back around and watched as Tamaki drilled Nekozawa in poetry. He was not wearing his wig or robe but he was holding a candle. Every time Nekozawa slipped up, Tamaki would shine a bright flashlight in his face.

"Is this really alright for Umehito-kun?"

Kyouya looked at her from the corner of his eye, noticing her own familiarity with the third year.

Haruhi suddenly entered. "If you guys have time to waste and goof off can you go play and take care of Kirimi instead."

"Oh you don't like children, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"No. I like children, but after these three days I've had to read fifty manga to her. I'm getting tired of reading shojo…"

"Nii-chan…?" Kirmi entered. "It's dark!"

"Oh no, Kirimi I asked you stay in the other room," Haruhi said.

Kirimi started to cry and Tamaki rushed to her. "Look, it's not scary at all. Here's a candy. Look, today I brought you a doll."

Nekozawa stared at them wide-eyed.

Reina sighed. "Tamaki is so fatherly…It's adorable!"

An hour later, the host club succeeded in getting Nekozawa to withstand the light from a flashlight.

"We did it!"

"Good job, Nekozawa!" Tamaki patted him on the back, "just keep it up and you'll be able to walk around in…"

"Oh…Kirimi!"

Nekozawa turned to face his sister, the flashlight still held underneath his chin, giving him a ghostly effect. "Kiri…"

She screamed and ran out the room. Kirimi's harsh scream made Reina jump behind Kyouya. He stiffened slightly. She gripped the back of his blazer. "I got to admit," Reina began, "that scared the shit out of me too."

Nekozawa plopped over.

"Nekozawa!" Tamaki ran to him.

"It's okay…even if I continue to train like this, it doesn't mean Kirimi will like me. She doesn't want a brother like me. She wants someone like you, Tamaki."

"No! The person that little girl wants is you! She wants to be with you! If you care about your sister you shouldn't give up even if it kills you!" Tamaki's yelling sounded surprisingly inspirational.

"Boss, she's in the courtyard and she ran into a cat. That stray's taken a liking to her. Not surprising considering she's from the Nekozawa family," the twins announced.

"Huh? No, it's not like that! It's true we like cats but we don't like the actual animal. Kirimi is afraid of cats!" Nekozawa jumped from the ground and ran for the door.

"Wait, Nekozawa your robe…!" Haruhi tried to hand him his robe but he ignored her and ran through the door.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa ran across the courtyard.

"Nii-chan…" she cried.

"Kirimi!" he ran those lost few feet and scooped her up in his arms. The host club and Reina ran out after them.

"It's okay Kirimi. Don't be scared," Nekozawa took out his cat puppet and started to distract her, "Belzeneff will curse the bad…cats…" Nekozawa fainted.

Reina smiled softly.

Raiden nudged his sister. "I can't believe you dated that loser."

"What?!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi turned to her and invaded much of her personal space. She took a few hesitant steps back and accidentally bumped into Kyouya.

"You dated Nekozawa?!"

She shrugged innocently. "Yeah…during middle school. We _were_ in the same class for like, ever. And he's cute."

"Why…did you guys break up?" asked Hani who was surprised by the news too but didn't show it like the others.

"Uh, well," she scratched her cheek sheepishly, "we really couldn't go on any real dates because of his…er, condition," She laughed.

* * *

"A date?" Kaoru's bangs concealed much of his view of his upper classmen.

Reina pushed a short strand of hair behind her ears, but to no avail, it fell back onto her cheek. "Yeah, a date or if you prefer, just an outing as friends. I wouldn't call it a date really. I just want to hang out. What do you say?"

Kaoru began to fiddle with the middle button on his blazer. He liked Reina and he thought she was pretty, but he didn't see her as anything past that.

She stared back with bright eyes. She moved on her toes slightly, back and forth, waiting for his response. A ball of regret began to bounce around in her brain. Tamaki had said _confessing_ was a good way to get the ball rolling, but she was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Just friends?" Kaoru quirked up an eyebrow.

"Mhmm." Reina nodded.

"Okay," he muttered. "Sure."

"Great! Meet me at Meiji Shrine on Saturday at ten. Don't be late!" She skipped away from him and out the double doors of the host club, barely giving her brother a goodbye pat on the back.

He stuck his hands into his pants pockets and began to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

# # #

Raiden groaned silently. The girl walking away was the third girl to come by his desk and 'inquire' about his life, particularly his sister.

Hikaru turned around in his seat and faced Raiden. "You're quite the attention hog aren't you?" a grin played across his face.

"Shut up. This is all your fault you know."

Hikaru shot a hand across his chest and pretended to look hurt. "What do you mean by that? I have done nothing…_wrong_."

"If it weren't for you the whole school wouldn't know about my sister and her…"

"_Secret_," Hikaru finished for him. He leaned his elbow on top of Raiden's desk. "It was bound to get out eventually. I wanted to be the first to reveal it. It did turn out to be quite dramatic, didn't it? But, no harm done. Your sister didn't really mind either."

"She was just being nice." Raiden rested his chin in the open palm of his hand.

"She's always nice," Hikaru furthered. "That's just the way she is."

"You think so?"

Hikaru nodded. "How many girls have come by?"

Raiden sighed. "That was the third girl this morning. Classes haven't even started. I'm sure it'll get worse as the day goes by. Yesterday, a whole bunch of girls came up to me and a few guys too, actually. I don't think I like that."

Hikaru laughed. "Get used to it, man."

Kaoru and Haruhi interrupted their conversation.

"You guys took forever," Hikaru complained.

Kaoru pulled out his desk chair. "I couldn't find the book. I had to ask the librarian, but she was helping a few other people too."

"It wasn't that long," Haruhi interjected. She placed her book bag on her desk with a plop. "We're not even late for class."

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Kaoru began to fish his textbooks out of his book bag.

Hikaru grinned again. "Rei-senpai's new found celebrity status at school."

"Rei, Rei-senpai," Kaoru stuttered.

Hikaru shot him a quizzical look. "Yeah…"

Raiden looked at him with an odd expression as well. It wasn't normal for Kaoru to stutter like that. "Girls have been coming up to me nonstop because of my sister."

"Really?" Haruhi asked this time.

He nodded. "They ask about her and the guy she's always with. I hope they stop soon once they realize I know absolutely nothing." He rested his head on his desk.

# # #

Raiden stared into Kaoru's eyes, surprise clearly written on both their faces.

"Raiden? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Me?" he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Kaoru gaped. He settled his eyes on the ground at his feet. "Rei-senpai asked me to meet her here."

"Really?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Why were you – "

"Why are you here?" Kaoru interrupted.

Raiden fingered the DSLR camera hanging from his neck. "My sister asked me to take some photographs for her today. She said she was going to go, but she wasn't feeling well. She told me to start here at Meiji Shrine."

"Oh…"

Raiden shuffled around on his feet and and decided to give it a shot. The worst thing he could say was no, right? "My sister is making me hop around town. Do you…want to join me?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Sure. I'm already here."

Raiden couldn't help smiling. "Great. Let's get to it."

# # #

"Rei-senpai wants you to do all this?" Kaoru read over a piece of notebook paper. Reina's handwriting scrawled all the way to the bottom.

Raiden and Kaoru walked out of Meiji Shrine and walked toward the train station adjacent to the shrine. "Yeah, but she told me to do what I can."

"Traffic. Pedestrians. Bicycles. Park. Public Transit. Food. This is…interesting?" Kaoru handed the paper back to Raiden.

"My sister thinks out of the box sometimes." Raiden stuffed the paper into his jacket pocket.

"We'd probably find 'people' in Takeshita-dori or in Omotesando," Kaoru offered.

"Okay, let's head over." Instead of entering the station, they walked across the street and entered one of the most famous streets in Japan – Takeshita-dori in Harajuku.

"Have you ever been to Harajuku?" Raiden asked. They past underneath the overhead sign signally the entrance to Japan's fashion capital.

"I've been a few times. My mom has told me she sends her interns and assistants around here all the time, but I don't come here a lot. I shop online mostly."

"I see." Raiden began to snap photos. It was still early in the morning, so the stores just began to open and groups or duos of teenagers were barely making their way down the street to their favorite stores.

"Do you come here often?" Kaoru asked this time. Kaoru moved his hands into his pockets.

"No. My sister comes here almost every week. She likes to shop, even though she doesn't actually buy a lot of things. She likes the action, I guess."

"I haven't really seen you or your sister out of school uniforms," Kaoru eyed Raiden, causing him to blush. "You look good."

"Thanks," Raiden muttered a reply.

Raiden took some more photographs. Random shops and secretly random people. Kaoru walked next to him in quiet solace. He gazed around to the random shops and people. Anytime someone would look toward him, he would look quickly away. Raiden thought it was endearing. He lifted the camera and took a quick picture. He felt eternally grateful his sister asked him to come in her place. If she hadn't he wouldn't have the chance to spend some time with Kaoru. Alone time.

He pictured his sister at home, curled up with a cup of tea and probably reading a book or playing a game. She seemed fine yesterday. He couldn't believe she caught a bug so quickly.

"You know," Kaoru began, interrupting Raiden from his thoughts, "Rei-senpai seemed fine this week."

Raiden stared in awe, it was like Kaoru read his mind. "I, I was just thinking that. She usually takes very good care of herself, but she could be careless at times."

"Your sister is weird."

"You think?"

Kaoru gave him a quick glance. "People ask me out all the time, but she was the first person I said yes too.

Raiden stopped in his tracks. "Really? Why?"

"Why did I say yes?"

Raiden nodded, hoping he would continue.

Kaoru sighed. He crossed his arms before him and looked up at the sky longingly. "She's the first person to ask me to 'hang out'. I've never been asked to just hang out. Girls usually ask for dates and then sometimes they're not even specific. They ask my brother and I or both of us," he huffed the last part. "Rei-senpai, wanted to hang out, as friends. I liked that."

Raiden stared back in amazement.

"We should get the rest of senpai's pictures," Kaoru added quickly. He moved down the sidewalk.

Raiden had to jog to catch up with him.

* * *

**A.N.** - What did you guys think? The writing style might seem different halfway through and I apologize. I wrote the beginning part of this chapter and the ending two different days, but I'm satisfied with it. Overall, what do you think so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts :) What do you think of Reina and Raiden and their relationship with the host club? I feel like I may have pushed them into the host club world too quickly (I may go back and edit the first chapter). Overall, I'm just glad people are "viewing" my story :)

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Family Bonding

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Chapter 10 – Family Bonding with the Moriyama siblings

Raiden covered one of his ears and strained to listen to the person on the phone. "I'm sorry for the late notice, Kyouya-senpai. She suddenly came down with a cold and she asked me to cancel, but I forgot. I'm really sorry."

It's been a week since Reina's previous supposed 'cold', but now she was down with a real one and at the least opportune moment because they were all supposed to go to Kyoto for the weekend.

"It's fine," Kyouya's voice sounded firm. "It would be best if we let Rei-senpai get better than to go on a small holiday."

Raiden could hear his senpai typing on his laptop. "Thank you for understanding. Please relay my apologizes to the others."

"There's no need. Bye, Raiden." Kyouya hung up.

"That was weird," Raiden muttered. He placed his phone down on the counter and went back to the task at hand, making his sister some soup.

# # #

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Haruhi. She stood alongside the rest of the host club outside the Moriyama household.

"Sure it is! We gotta help Rei-chan get better," Hani said happily.

"Raiden never said we couldn't come over," Kyouya said smoothly, not like he really asked.

"It's settled," Tamaki walked to the door and knocked, "we need to show our support for Rei-senpai's health."

Tamaki knocked on the door and stepped back to wait. They could hear someone running inside.

The door opened to reveal Raiden wearing an apron and holding a large spoon, he looked surprised to see them. He glanced at the spoon he was holding and quickly hid it behind his back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit!" said Tamaki.

"We wanted to help Rei-chan feel better!  
"We actually just wanted to go through Rei-senpai's room again. See what else we could find," Hikaru answered honestly.

"They dragged me along," Haruhi groaned and pushed her way past the twins, Tamaki, and Hani. "I brought this though. Some fruit. There's some vegetables too if she wanted some soup."

"Oh, that's so kind of you. Thank you, Haruhi." Raiden took the box of fruits and vegetables into his arms. "Um, come on in, I guess." He left the door open and walked further into the house, leaving them to enter and take of their shoes. He disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's pretty quiet in here," said Hani.

Raiden returned without the spoon. "I'm not sure if I'd be much company today. I'm trying to make some soup for my sister and it's just the two of us today."

"It's fine I brought my laptop."

"I brought some movies we could all watch!"

"I brought a cake," Hani appeared with a cake in hand.

"We wanted to look in Rei-senpai's room…"

"I can help you make the soup if you'd like," Haruhi offered.

"That would be great. Thank you." Raiden sighed in relief. "Make yourselves at home and Hikaru! Kaoru!" he caught the boys before they snuck upstairs. "Don't go through my sister's room. Sheesh." They groaned. Raiden walked back into the kitchen and Haruhi followed.

All the boys walked down the hall and into the living room. Tamaki immediately commandeered the television and started playing one of the movies he brought over to watch. Kyouya sat down on the couch and opened up his laptop. The twins dropped down to the ground and sulked. Hani had gone into the kitchen to drop off his cake. Mori sat down on the couch and brought out a book to read.

Back in the kitchen, Raiden was boiling a teapot filled with water.

"I feel kind of bad. I didn't mean for any of you to come over. Everyone must be so bored." Raiden got a cup and plate ready.

"Nonsense, Rai-chan," Hani placed his cake on the counter. "We wanted to bring you and your sister company. That's all."

Haruhi began to busy herself cutting up vegetables.

"Would you like me to cut you a piece of this cake you brought?"

Hani nodded happily. "I would like that." He bounced over to the table in the kitchen and sat down. He stared out into the garden. The screen doors were open so it allowed a full view of their garden and let the cool autumn air flow through.

Raiden placed a plate of cake and some tea down on the table. "I'll be right back. Let me just take some tea up to my sister." He grabbed another cup and left the kitchen.

"I've never seen Raiden look so frazzled," Hani said before taking a bite from his cake.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi slid the cut vegetables into a boiling pot.

"It's usually Reina whose following Raiden around and taking care of him, but now it's the other way around. It's cute."

# # #

Raiden walked up the stairs slowly. He cupped the tea carefully making sure it didn't spill over. Once he reached the top he let out a breath and began walking down the hallway but stopped short next to his sister's room.

"What are you guys doing?" he whispered harshly.

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in front of Reina's closet, grinning madly.

"We came up to bug, Rei-senpai. But she's not here," Kaoru waved his arm to the room, "where are you hiding her?"

"I'm not hiding her. Get out of her room. She's going to yell at me." Raiden walked down the rest of the hallway. The twins followed behind him.

He stopped in front of his father's door and opened it quietly.

"Nee-chan?" he tiptoed inside. Reina was lying curled up inside a futon bed. Her hair was splayed out crazily on the pillow. There was a box of tissues next to her and an empty plate.

Raiden knelt down next to her and set the tea down. The twins looked around the room and started to explore.

"Nee-chan, I made you some tea."

She groaned, but sat up reluctantly. She eyed him drowsily. "Thank you, Raiden." Her eyes landed on the bright hair of the twins. She looked back at her brother, "am I hallucinating or are the twins really here?"

"They're here. Don't worry. You're not hallucinating," he smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness." She reached out for the tea. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome. Tanaka-san actually came by to drop it off. She wanted to thank you for helping her in the garden."

"Oh, that's nice of her," Reina took a sip.

"_Nice_? Of course. It's her fault you're sick in the first place." Raiden sat down with a pout.

"Raiden, don't be like that." She set the tea down.

"Why are you guys here?" she aimed the question at the twins.

"Oh we're visiting. The whole club is here actually. They're downstairs. Why are you in this room?" they asked, one asking a question after the other.

"They're all here?" she turned to her brother.

"Don't look at me. They invited themselves over," he held his hands up.

"So why are you in here?" Kaoru sat down next to Raiden. Reina noticed her brother blush. She briefly wondered how their 'date' went. "We went to your room to…say hi."

"My dad has a TV in his room and I wanted to watch anime and…play video games." She scratched her head.

"I see. Is this Uki Doki Memorial? You still playing this?" Hikaru asked picking up a game box.

"Yeah. Renge let me borrow it."

Hikaru looked over at his brother with horror.

# # #

"Okay, just because my sister said you can hang out in her room doesn't mean you can do whatever. She's in a fragile state right now, she probably doesn't even know what she's saying," Raiden warned.

The boys left Reina to sleep in peace and returned to her actual bedroom. Hikaru and Kaoru went straight to her closet.

"You guys are so nosy."

"What? Aren't you even a little interested in her secret life? I'm jealous we didn't get to reveal it in a big and grand way but oh well," Hikaru shrugged.

"You guys did.." Raiden muttered. "The whole school knows now…"

"Yeah, anyway we're just looking at her clothes. She dresses so fashionably I want to see," said Kaoru.

Raiden walked out of the room and went back downstairs. He just hoped they would not cause a mess.

When he returned to the kitchen he found Hani with his head down on the table with an apparent sugar induced nap and Haruhi doing her homework.

"Oh, Haruhi if you need to use a computer we have one in the tatami room. You're welcome to use it."

She nodded. "Thank you. Oh, the soups ready for whenever you need it."

"Thank you, Haruhi!" he grabbed her hand. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Sure."

He walked out and back to the living room. When he entered, he found Tamaki engrossed in the film he brought. His eyes looked excited and he was sitting on the edge of his seat.

Kyouya was on his laptop and had a notebook out. His concentration was split between both.

Mori was standing on the side of the room in front of an open screen door.

"You remind me of my sister," Raiden said to him. "She always stands here too." Raiden looked out to the garden.

"The garden is like my sister's pride and joy." Raiden stepped out onto the deck that circled their house. He waved his arm, gesturing Mori to follow him. He joined him and the boys walked around the house. "It's kind of a communal garden really, it somehow connects to the house behind us." Raiden pointed out into the garden to a house they couldn't really see. "The Tanaka family live there. They've lived there for as long as I could remember. Their kids don't really visit anymore so my sister and brother usually visit them once a week to help around the house. A few days ago, Reina and Tanaka-san were out in the garden trimming some bushes when the rain caught them."

Raiden sighed. "My sister will do anything for that old woman. It drives me nuts really, but I guess it's sort of endearing."

Mori nodded.

"You're welcome to look around. I know you guys came here to hang out, but I'm not much company."

Mori shook his head. "You're doing just fine."

Raiden fixed his eyes upon his senpai. He was tall and overbearing. Silent. Statuesque. He could understand why Reina had a crush on him. He was handsome like the others and noble.

He grinned. "Thanks." Underneath, his mysteriousness, Mori was kind. Raiden strolled back into the house, but not without noticing Mori sit down on the deck and take out the book he brought along with him.

# # #

"Raiden," Reina called out. She let the top cover of her futon slide down as she sat up. The light coming in from the windows felt warm. She had slept so comfortably but the incessant urge to go to the bathroom woke her up. "Raiden?" She crawled out of her bed and tried to stand up.

The door crept open and two identical heads peeked in.

"Rei-senpai?"

"Can you help me?"

They rushed over to her and helped her up slowly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she admitted.

Hikaru eyed his brother.

"We'll help you get there."

They walked out of the room slowly and down the hallway to the bathroom. They held onto her arms gently as she shuffled her feet. Once they reached their destination they opened the door for her.

"Thank you, carry on," she waved them away. She closed the door behind her.

They returned to Reina's room where they made it their mission to reorganize her closet. For a so-called organized person, her closet was haphazardly put together. In their opinion they were doing fairly well. They were done with her school uniform section and her accessories.

"She actually has a lot of magazines," Hikaru told his brother.

"We should organize them by season and then by date and tell her she should recycle some because some of these are pretty old." Kaoru set the box of magazines aside. He reached into the closet and pulled out another box. "Oooh what's this?" he opened the box but jerked to a stop.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru glanced over to his brother. He peered over his shoulder.

"They're…_memories_," Kaoru whispered. There was a small stuffed dog, flower petals of all shapes, colors, and kinds. There were a few notebooks, photo frames, and a photo album.

Hikaru picked up one of the photo frames. It was Shizuo. It looked fairly recent because he could recognize his blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit and held a violin to his chin. Kaoru picked up another photo frame. It was Shizuo again, but this one maybe a year old. He was at the beach and the setting sun offered good lighting for this photo. The last photo frame held a picture of Shizuo and Reina. This one was a few years old because she had long hair to her waist. Shizuo's hair was also a brown color, probably his natural hair. Reina was dressed in a St. Lobelia school uniform though. Shizuo was in a public high school uniform. He looked kind of grumpy but he was looking at Reina from the corner of his eye and he was smirking slightly. Reina was holding onto his hand and waving at whoever was taking the picture.

"This is all really sweet," Kaoru said.

The placed the pictures back down in the box and closed it up. They glanced at each other quickly and then pushed the box the furthest they could in the closet.

"Do you think she's still heartbroken?"

Kaoru shrugged. Before he could answer they heard a loud thump in the hallway.

They jumped out the room and found Reina on the floor outside the bathroom. She looked over at them and grinned sheepishly, "I fell down."

Hikaru raced to pick her up. "Kaoru go get, Mori-senpai."

Kaoru nodded and ran down the stairs.

"Hold on, Rei-senpai. Mori-senpai should be able to help you back to your bed."

"What?" she sounded sleepy.

Mori and Kaoru were back in record time. Raiden trailed behind them. Mori knelt down next to Reina and scooped her up in his arms easily.

"She's sleeping in that room," Hikaru directed. Mori walked over slowly followed by Raiden.

"You guys got back quickly."

"Yeah, it scared me. I didn't even finish my sentence and he was already running for the stairs," explained Kaoru.

"Hm. Weird."

# # #

Mori set her down gently on her bed.

"I'm fine, sheesh."

"_Nee-chan_." Raiden knelt down next to her futon.

"I think I lost my footing. Or I fell asleep," she stared off into space, "I don't really remember what happened."

Mori placed her covers over her legs.

"Would you like some lunch? Haruhi made you some soup," Raiden offered.

"Really?" she gasped. "I would love some."

Raiden nodded and then looked to Mori, "can you stay up here and keep her company?"

He nodded. Raiden left the room.

"Have you guys been here all day?" Reina asked. It was already one in the afternoon.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mori shrugged.

Reina pulled a large stuffed panda into her lap and squeezed it tightly.

"This is panda-kun," she introduced. "I didn't have much of an imagination when I was younger," she laughed softly.

"He's…cute."

"Right?! I think so too. I've had him forever. My father gave him to me one time when I was sick. He told me my mother got it, but I know it was him. My mother was never really thoughtful. Not like that at least," she said under her breath. Mori lifted an eyebrow at the comment.

"What do you have there?" Reina noticed a bulge in Mori's shirt pocket.

Mori took out the book he was carrying.

"I just finished it. It's very good." He handed the book over. She set her bear aside and took the book in her hands and leafed through it.

"You can borrow it," he offered.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Nee-chan, I have your soup," Raiden entered the room, his eyes on the soup, making sure he didn't spill any.

"Thank you," she said to Mori and then looked over to her brother. "Thank you, Raiden! Look at you being so homely, I love it."

Raiden set the tray over his sister's lap. "Here you go and I brought you some ginger ale too."

She smiled up to him. "Thank you, Raiden."

Mori stood up from the floor and left the room to let the siblings some time alone.

# # #

Raiden walked into the kitchen with a bowl of empty soup. He set the tray and bowl in the sink.

"Haruhi," he got the attention of the girl sitting at the kitchen table, "she loved it. She wanted me to thank you."

She smiled and went back to her homework.

"How's Rei-chan doing?" Hani was now sitting next to Mori. They were both doing homework.

"She's fine. I just gave her some more medicine. She'll probably fall asleep again soon after she's done playing - " He sat down next to Haruhi.

A high-pitched squeal suddenly sounded through the house. Mori jumped in alarm.

"It's okay. My sister's playing a video game."

# # #

"Hello, darling children! I've come home early so I can spend some extra time with my lovely-"

The host club was gathered around a kotatsu in the tatami room. They looked on the newcomer with surprise.

"Otou-san, welcome home." Raiden stood up from his seat.

The man who just entered the room removed his coat and tossed it over his arm. "Raiden?"

"Otou-san, these are my friends. We go to school together."

"Moriyama-san, it's good to see you," Kyouya stood up from his seat and walked over to the man. He bowed respectively, "thank you for allowing us to visit your home on more than one occasion."

"Ootori-kun, you're looking well," he loosened his tie. He looked over at the other boys, "the host club right?"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki nodded. They felt a little at awe. They remember at one point Reina had distinctly said, 'Moriyama men are blessed with good looks', and she was not lying. Their brother, Akihiko, was one thing, but their father could make Reina run for her money if he ever wanted to be a model.

"My name is Kenzou Moriyama. You're always welcome here," he smiled at them and turned back to Raiden, "how's your sister doing?"

"I think she's doing better. I was about to going to go get her once I figured out what to make for dinner."

"No need! I've brought okayu! Enough for everyone if you are all interested." He pushed a canvas bag into his son's arms. "I'm going to go see your sister."

Kenzou walked up the steep steps and then they heard him mutter, 'damnit'.

"Your father is so handsome," Tamaki breathed.

"You think?" He took the bowl of okayu into the kitchen and got it ready to serve. Raiden began to think to himself. He never really saw his father, his brother, or even himself as handsome. Reina claims they are. People they run into claim they are but he thought it was mostly because of Reina. She always dolled herself when she went out and she wouldn't allow them to be seen with her unless they looked spiffy as well.

He placed the okayu on the counter. Haruhi walked in, "are you going to make anything for the okayu."

"Oh I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Do you have some fish? I can prepare some right now if you'd like," she offered.

"Are you sure? You've already done so much for us today."

"It's nothing," Haruhi found some fish in their refrigerator and began frying away.

Raiden suddenly heard muffled talking from the direction of the stairs. He left the kitchen and walked back down the hallway. Hikaru and Kaoru were also peaking their heads toward the stairs.

"Tou-san, stop pulling my hair."

"Look at you. You could have at least changed. You look terrible."

"_Thank you_, for being so considerate."

"There are handsome _men_ downstairs," he whispered harshly, "hey, your hair is getting longer. It's nice."

"Can you sto-aap! Damnit. _These_ stairs."

The duo finally reached the bottom floor. Her father led her into the tatami room. It was too bright for her and she cowered away.

"Rei-chan! Come sit next to me," Hani scooted in a way that would make her sit down between him and Mori.

She walked on over and sat down. Her father sat down next to Tamaki. He grinned at him. "You are all so handsome. I'm surprised none of my children have tried to snag you yet,"

"Tou-san!" Reina and Raiden both yelled. Reina dropped her head on the table.

"The food is ready!" Haruhi walked in with the okayu and side of fish. Raiden raced back to bring some bowls. She placed it down in the center and proceeded to sit down next to Hikaru. Raiden returned with bowls and cups. He took another trip to bring something to drink.

"This is so weird," Reina muttered.

"How are you feeling, Rei-senpai?" Kyouya asked.

"Fine. I feel a whole lot better actually. All the medicine and sleep I suppose," she tapped her fingers on the table. "I can't believe you guys painted my nails while I was asleep. That's so creepy." She shot the twins a glare.

They shrugged. Raiden gave out bowls to everyone and finally sat down.

"Itadakimasu!"

# # #

"Thank you guys for coming, you didn't have to do this," Raiden stood at the entrance gate to his home, the host club on the other side.

"Don't mention it," said Kaoru.

"We learned a lot of new things," grinned Hikaru.

Raiden looked at them weirdly. "Thank you so much Haruhi! I wouldn't have been able to take care of my sister on my own."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you guys at school."

"Bye, Rai-chan!"

Mori patted him on the head, causing Raiden to blush. He is too shy for his own good.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully, it gave you guys some insight into Raiden and Reina's lives in a light note. How did you like this chapter?


	11. Chapter 11 - Ouran School Race

Rated T for language and potential sexual themes

* * *

Song Inspiration

"Let it go, Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore,

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway."

- Let it Go performed by Idina Menzel (from the Disney movie, Frozen)

* * *

Chapter 11 – Ouran School Race and the Super Cool Festival

A black car rolled up beside Reina and honked twice. She jumped away startled, almost dropping all the mail she was carrying. She eyed the car and watched it as it rolled to a stop. Raiden stepped out of the vehicle. She took her book bag and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He winced. "What are you carrying in there?" He closed the car door.

"You scared me!"

"Rei-chan!" The car's window rolled down and Hani's head popped out. "We gave Rai-chan a ride home."

Raiden gave Hani a wave and walked through the front gate of their home.

"Oh? That was so kind of you," she stared after her brother. He seemed happier than usual.

"The school fair is coming up in two weeks…will you be going?" Hani asked sweetly.

She filed through the mail. "Yes! I'm going to try my best to make it. It's on a school day but who cares!" she grinned. "I like going to school functions."

"Great! We'll see you there then."

She nodded.

"Bye, Rei-chan!"

* * *

Fourteen days until the school fair and all of Ouran Academy was busy preparing for the big day.

Raiden gathered the remaining plans into his arms. He's never been so excited for a school festival before, but this year was different. This year he actually had friends to enjoy it with. He walked by Haruhi and noticed her awestruck face.

"You okay, Haruhi?" he readjusted his plans.

"Isn't this supposed to be an amateur type of thing? Why are there so many merchants around?"

"Oh!" he realized what she was referring too, "well you see this gives us all a chance to impress –"

"It's all about leadership," Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted.

"And it's not all for us," Kaoru furthered, "it's for our parents. This event isn't like Halloween or Christmas. Our parents can come and see how we're doing."

Raiden nodded. "They look at how we carry out plans and how effectively we use school funds."

Haruhi placed a hand to her chin, "now that you mention it, most of the students here are heirs to important conglomerates. How bothersome."

Raiden couldn't help grinning, but his eyes settled on the floor.

A classmate burst into the room yelling about the central salon.

"What's so great about the central salon?" whispered Haruhi.

The class rep stepped up. "It's all about the importance. The grand ballrooms are used as lounges for our families. The central salon gets the most attention and whoever gets chosen to use it gets the most attention," he explained, "essentially whichever group holds the central salon reigns over the school festival! The race to get the central salon is one of the biggest events of the year!"

"Ehhh?"

# # #

"Of course we're joining the race," Kyouya said matter-of-factly, once Haruhi had asked him about it.

The host club gathered in their usual room, but their guests were visibly absent.

"Last year's winner," Hani said between bites of cake, "was decided by a chess tournament, right? We lost in the final round with the student council."

"You guys lost?" Haruhi inquired. "That surprises me."

"I didn't even know you guys were capable of losing," Raiden noted.

Kyouya placed his book bag on the table, "well the son of a very important business associate for the Hitachiin's was on the student council last year, but we stayed until the finals for PR reasons."

Haruhi and Raiden both groaned.

"We'll win this year though," Tamaki pumped his fist, "right?"

"Yes, but I think we might have a problem," Kyouya uplifted his bag and stacks of paper fell out.

The boys and Haruhi opened up the papers and began to read.

_Withdraw from the salon race. Or else!_

"This is hate mail!" Haruhi yelled.

"Why are you barely telling us now?" Tamaki yelled this time.

"I didn't seem important until we got this letter," Kyouya brandished another piece of paper, which read: _Prepare to die!_

"The person is probably someone who gets angered easily," Kyouya contemplated.

"You've made them angry!" Tamaki accused.

Kyouya turned toward his best friend and glared, "I said, I'm sorry."

"No you didn't!" Tamaki and Haruhi yelled.

Kyouya ignored them. "We'll find the culprit and crush them. That's all. We are not withdrawing from this race."

The hosts all stared at him a little wide-eyed.

"Haruhi, if you can't find the culprit your debt will be doubled. Tamaki, you'll become my slave for the rest of your life."

"Remind me never to lose a card game against Kyouya," Raiden muttered, remembering the game of "Rich man, Poor man" they played earlier in the week, which resulted in Haruhi and Tamaki losing to Kyouya.

* * *

Raiden burst into the clubroom. Eleven days until school festival and he was beginning to feel a little stressed. Heads turned to face him. He noticed the club wasn't alone in the room. Renge was present plus two members of the student council.

"The student council are dropping out of the race," Hani explained to him.

He nodded in understanding.

"Will the host club be withdrawing as well?" Kanan Mitsuyama, secretary of the student council, asked.

"No," answered Kyouya.

She nodded, "alright then. Good luck." The two members left the room as swiftly as they came.

"There is one person who might be responsible. The paper smell of citrus. If we can deduce-"

"What are they talking about?" Raiden whispered to Hani. Hani pointed to the hate mail which littered the table, "we're offering up theories on who is sending these letters."

"—the culprit will probably be…"

"So…" a new voice entered the room. "The student council is dropping out."

The football club had sneaked into the room. Takeshi Kuze, the president of the football club, bounced an orange in his hand. "It's a good decision since the race this year will be a one on one battle between our club and the host club."

"Who are they?" Raiden asked.

"The football club. They're actually well renowned and national champions," Tamaki announced. "Kuze's family hold the largest market share in imported produce in Japan."

"Hey," the twins butted in, "we said they might have a personal grudge."

Kuze stood in front of Kyouya. He gave his head a haughty nod. "Hey, Ootori. There's a rumor," he gave his orange a bite, "you guys threw the chess tournament on purpose. Is there any truth to that?" Kuze gave him a fake grin. "You know, ever since last year's race, we've been a joke. It's an embarrassment to us. My fiancée has even heard the rumors."

Kyouya returned the fake grin. "If you were respected in the first place people wouldn't laugh at you."

Kuze chomped at his orange. "Are you saying it's my fault? You have some nerve," he seethed, "remember when we were kids? Even in preschool, you've been like this…"

"I don't remember what happened while we were kids," Kyouya countered.

Kuze cleared his throat, "anyway do you really think a member of the great Ootori family should be involved in a club like this? Oh," Kuze chuckled, "sorry. It doesn't matter what _you_ do. You're only the third son, you'll never be heir, will you? No wonder," Kuze's eyes flicked over to the hosts who were gathered together," you follow the chairman's son around like a lost puppy, licking the glory right of his feet."

"Hey," Tamaki's stern voice interrupted, "that is none of your business. We'll settle your grudge during the race."

"Fine. We'll see who's the most talented." Kuze flicked one more hard gaze at Kyouya before leaving the room with his teammates.

* * *

"Nee-chan!" the video call on his cellphone was becoming blurry.

"Hey, Raiden," she droned.

"Hey, Rei-senpai." Kaoru's head bobbed behind Raiden's.

She waved. "So, two more days until the festival and the central salon race is today?"

Raiden nodded.

"Today's the big day, Rei-chan!" Hani's head popped in.

Her eyes instantly brighten at the sight of the short blonde. "I'm wishing you guys the best of luck! I know you boys will defeat them." She giggled, "And with Haruhi's brains I'm sure it'll be easy."

Soon enough the rest of the club gathered around Raiden's phone.

"Where are you, Rei-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"Hi, Tamaki-kun! Oh," she turned to look around, "I'm at school…" She flipped her phone around and offered them a generous view of the St. Lobelia campus. "Well, good luck to you lot. Not that you need it of course," she gave them her best smile, "you'll blow them out of the water…" She gave them a thumbs up.

# # #

"How did we end up in Venice?" Raiden leaned over the gondola that was leading them down the main canal. He looked down at his Venetian costume the others forced him to wear. "Is this really the gym?"

He had to admit, he was having great fun. The race was more stressful than it needed to be, but he was having a blast going through the various obstacles. Now, he was amazed at how a third year class was able to make this possible in a school gym.

"The clue says between the mother and angel," Haruhi thought out loud, "what does that supposed to mean?"

The host club and football club discovered the last set of clues led them to the west gym. Once they entered, they found themselves at a crossroad. The first three stages of the race were easy, but now…

"She doesn't even have a passport…" the twins snickered, "she's never been to Italy."

Raiden was lost too, he had to admit, but he's never been to Italy either. He wasn't going to tell them that.

"Don't accuse her!" Tamaki panicked. "Haruhi," he turned to her, "even though the recreation is on a smaller scale, some famous sights from Venice have been recreated here."

A map appeared in her hands. Raiden looked over her shoulders and examined it also. "There's Palazzo Dario," he pointed out. Their eyes landed on Sant'-Angelo. "There's Santa Maria Della Salute."

"Oh. Mother and angel!"

"They seem to connect at the Accademia Bridge."

They, mostly Mori, rowed quickly to their destination.

"Haruhi, I hear you think there are two different perpetrators sending the hate mail," Kyouya said.

"Yeah, I think it's Mitsuyama from the student council. The other day, we overheard Kuze say he has connections to the student council. He probably asked her for help. She didn't look to happy when I saw them together. I think maybe he's forcing her. I looked up her family and they have the second largest market share in imported goods and I saw Kuze's family are in talks of buying them out."

"So he's manipulating her," Hikaru determined, "she's probably trying to save her family's business."

"That's unforgivable for a gentlemen!" Tamaki yelled.

They continued down the canal until they reached their destination. They ran for it. They arrived at the same time as the football club and they all had similar faces – disappointment and disbelief.

The Accademia Bridge construction was incomplete.

"Oh, it's still being built," Hani announced sweetly.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hani-senpai?" Raiden asked.

"Well, I'm not in charge of this section. I'm doing the pastry shop over there," he pointed in a different direction.

Raiden threw his arms up. "What now?"

Haruhi leaned her head on a nearby wall. She was muttering to herself. "'Sink'…'go up'…Oh! Hey!"

Kyouya sneaked up behind her and covered her mouth with is hand. "Don't let them hear. You've figured it out? You should go. Raiden. Go with her," he commanded. The two first years ran off.

Haruhi led Raiden up to the roof.

"How? Where are we going?" He ran barely in front of her.

"All those hints meant west, but there was KCN also. That meant alkaline. It's got to be the pool."

They burst through the doors. They looked across the pool and saw it. The crown lay on a cushion between a statue of a woman and an angel.

The football club burst through the doors.

"Out of the way!" one of the members pushed them into the pool. They immediately started to sink because of the Venetian costume. Raiden immediately took a hold of Haruhi's arm to keep her above the water.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran for the pool.

"No! Go for the crown!" Kyouya demanded. "I've got them."

Yells and screams surrounded them. Raiden and Haruhi were able to latch onto the wall thanks to Kyouya. They turned to see Tamaki holding the crown.

"The host club wins!"

Tamaki ran back to his friends to make sure they were okay.

Haruhi noticed Mitsuyama run toward Kuze who was on the floor.

"Why is she…?" Haruhi blubbered.

"She's Kuze's fiancée," Kyouya cleared up. "They've been in love since we were young."

"So…I was wrong…"

Mitsuyama looked downcast. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I knew Takeshi wanted to fight the host club," she eyed Kuze, "because of the rivalry he has with Kyouya, but I didn't want him to do it. So I tried to get the host club to drop out."

She sighed, "I didn't want him to beat himself over losing to Kyouya again. But that makes him cute, I suppose."

Raiden looked on with disbelief. He's never met a girl like Mitsuyama before. She seemed so genuine and honest.

"You were sure I was going to lose…" Kuze grimaced.

"You did lose," she acknowledged, "you've lost to Kyouya so many times. Can you just give up already? Besides you always ignore me when you're competing with him."

"But, I just wanted you to think better of me!"

Mitsuyama smiled. "I'll love you even if you don't beat Kyouya. Just," she paused, "pay more attention to me, okay?"

Kuze blushed. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Raiden couldn't help, but smile. They were actually pretty adorable.

While the happy couple reconciled, Tamaki glared at Kyouya. "You knew…this whole time. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it made it much more worth it didn't it? If you knew there was someone challenging you?" Kyouya smirked.

# # #

Raiden sat down on the front steps. His sister sat down beside him.

"It sounds like it was a fun day," she leaned on his shoulder playfully. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're confronting the chairman. Apparently, he's the one who's been sending the other letters."

"Why aren't you up there, you know, confronting the chairman?"

"Why haven't you come to the host club, you know, in like a month?" he mocked.

"Hey," she shoved him away. "I've been really busy you know. First, my cold and I had to catch up with school. Now, I have a lot of work to catch up with. That's all."

"Are you avoiding someone?"

She knocked her knee into his. "I'm just trying to do my best. For you. For me."

"What are you talking about?"

Reina stood up from her seat and dusted herself off. She looked up at the school. The large expanse of the high school wing still amazed her. As a little girl she used to dream what it would be like to finally be in the upper-tier - one of the top dogs on campus (with no mention to the college section, of course). The dream never came to fruition though. Her eyes landed on a window two floors above them. She thought she could recognize dark hair.

"Nee-chan," Raiden groaned.

"I'll see you in two days."

* * *

Raiden straightened his vest and bow tie. He looked around his classroom. He thought his classmates did a great job in decorating and organizing their event. He couldn't wait for his sister to see their hard work.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood near the door and greeted the people who entered. Their class theme was mystery-solving event. Haruhi was stationed at the help desk for any visitors who needed help with their mystery.

It was starting to get crowded and Raiden couldn't help looking around the crowd searching for his sister.

"Mom!"

Raiden's eyes landed on Hikaru and Kaoru who skipped over to their mother. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the commotion. The woman was standing next to man a little taller than her. He remained quiet.

"It looks very nice," the twin's mother said. "The interior looks good also."

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi over to their mother. "Look mom, this is Haruhi. We're going to adopt her one day, okay?"

Their mother laughed lightly. She gave Haruhi a good look. She straightened her shoulders and fixed her bow tie. "You should trim your hair," she commented, "Did you two measure her correctly?" she aimed her question at her sons.

"Of course!"

Kaoru's eyes landed on Raiden who was standing back. "Mom, this is our classmate and he's in the host club too."

Raiden stepped forward and bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Raiden-"

"Moriyama!" their mother finished. "It's nice to meet you. Awe, you have your sister's eyes," she cooed.

Raiden became confused.

Realizing his confusion she continued, "My name is Yuzuha Hitachiin. Your sister is one of my models. Is she around? I asked her to wear something of mine and I can't wait to see how it looks on her." Yuzuha stretched her head over the crowd.

"She's not here yet. If I see her, I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"Would you? Thank you."

Yuzuha turned back to Haruhi, "be sure to visit us soon. I want you to try some of my dresses," she turned to the man next to her, "right, darling? Wouldn't it be nice?"

Raiden stood back in surprise. Haruhi bumped into him. "That's their dad," she whispered under her breath.

"We're going to the central building now," Yuzuha waved, "see you guys!"

The foursome led the Hitachiin couple out of the room. Once they were well away Haruhi asked, "What does your father do?"

"Oh, he's an executive for a software development company. He married into the family," Kaoru answered.

"We come from a long line of strong women," said the twins, "but since we're shy like our dad we are very worried about our future."

Raiden narrowed his eyes. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

Mori and Hani joined them in class 1-A. "We brought cake!" Hani announced.

"They look delicious," Haruhi admitted with a smile.

"10,000 yen each," Hani beamed.

Haruhi's smile dropped instantly.

"Moriyama, Fujioka and Hitachiin, you guys can go on ahead now. I know you have club activities to attend too. We'll take care of things here," the class rep told them.

The group left and headed toward class 2-A's event.

"Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, are your parents here too?" Haruhi asked. They had been walking through the hallways silently.

"Yeah they're here, but they're at the middle school right now to see our little brothers' events."

"Little brothers?"

"I didn't know you had little brothers," Raiden piped in.

Mori nodded.

Raiden scratched his head unconsciously. He didn't realize how little he know about his upper classmen. Was there something he was missing from the others as well?

They arrived at 2-A's area and found it lined with common street fair stalls.

Raiden gaped, "wow."

"Isn't it great?" Tamaki joined his friends. "I was inspired by commoner traditions and had to create a commoner street fair for the festival."

Haruhi and Raiden stared in disbelief.

"Toya! Look, takoyaki! I want some. Oh! Cotton candy. Get me some of that too."

"Reina, if you eat too much you're going to throw up."

Raiden and the others heard the short conversation. Raiden's ears perked up immediately upon hearing his sister's name. He searched around and found her standing in front of a cotton candy stall. He raced over to her.

"Nee-chan!"

She turned around swiftly, "Raiden! You look adorable." She gripped his shoulder and smoothed away invisible wrinkles.

The others followed up closely behind him.

"Look at you guys," she cooed, "You look great. Morinozuka-kun. Haninozuka-kun. I like your costumes. Tamaki-kun," she eyed him curiously, "you look weird."

"Rei-senpai," Hikaru pushed past Raiden and eyed her up and down.

"You look amazing," Kaoru finished. "Is this the dress our mother was talking about? Because you look hot."

"Hey!" Raiden pushed them away, "don't talk about my sister that way."

Reina felt her face heat up. Her eyes landed on the floor. Raiden looked at the dress she was wearing. He had to admit she did look pretty. She was wearing a red short-sleeve dress that stopped a few inches above her knee. It had a lace like overlay in a flower pattern. She was even wearing heels, making her taller than her brother.

"Here's your takoyaki," a male voice interrupted.

They stared at the newcomer.

"Oh, hey," he greeted.

"Toya, this is my brother and his friends," she introduced swiftly. "Toya, this is my brother, Raiden," she wrapped an arm around Raiden, "isn't he adorable."

Toya's eyes brightened and he grinned a wolfy smile. "He _is_ adorable!"

"Nee-chan…?"

"I work with him," she whispered.

Raiden nodded with understanding.

Toya rested a hand on her elbow, "I'll leave you with your friends. I have to get back to the west gym." He handed over her takoyaki.

"Oh thank you. I'll be over there later. I can't believe you guys remade Venice."

"Well, I took your idea and ran with it," Toya grinned. "I'll see you later. Bye guys, nice meeting you." He gave them a wave before leaving.

Reina took a bite of her takoyaki. "This festival has been amazing so far. Where are you guys headed?"

"We're headed toward the central salon. Hopefully, we'll find Kyouya on the way. Would you like to join us?" Tamaki offered.

"Sure!" she walked alongside her brother. She handed him her cotton candy and told him he could eat some. He remained silent, but took a bite of it anyway.

She finished up her food and threw away the container before speaking to anyone. They walked along the outside corridor of the school. They walked across a corner when a voiced stopped them.

"Hey," Kyouya stopped in front of them. "I was about to look for you guys. Is the carriage ready?"

"Yeah, we're going to the courtyard to make the final check right now," Tamaki announced.

"Carriage?" Reina eyed her brother, "you guys have a carriage?"

He shrugged. He actually didn't know much of the host club's plans for the fair. He was too preoccupied with his own class's preparations.

"Grandmother!" Tamaki veered around and walked over to an elegant older woman wearing a kimono. Two assistants followed her. "You took the trouble to come today."

Raiden felt his sister gasp beside him. She even took a step back.

"That's Tamaki-" Haruhi began but was silenced by Hani's hateful tone, "I hate her."

Reina glanced toward him.

"She's a cruel woman."

Reina took another step back but bumped into Mori.

They watched Tamaki reach out to his grandmother. "My club's activities are about to begin, if you'd like-"

"Don't touch me," she seethed. "You're filthy."

Tamaki scratched his head. "I'm sorry I probably smell like food right now.

His grandmother looked at him from the corner of her eye, "even if you bathed you'd still be filthy. It's shameless," she walked past him, "the deserted son of a harlot."

She walked by. The host club and Reina watched her walk by, but she stopped briefly a few feet away as if in passing.

"Moriyama," she said strictly.

Reina stood up straighter. Tamaki's grandmother's eyes landed on her.

"Suoh-sama," Reina breathed as she bowed.

The others looked at her strangely. They couldn't believe she was acting so proper and formal considering what the woman just said to their friend.

"The eldest Moriyama child. You look quite beautiful today. Tread lightly now," her voice sounded venomous, "I know my son allowed you lot to return to this school but I won't have you defiling its name again."

"Yes, ma'am," Reina said quietly.

Tamaki's grandmother left it at that and left.

Reina let out a long breath. Her eyes began to water.

"Reina?" Raiden questioned her. "What is she talking about?"

She shook her head. She gripped her stomach. After a few moments hesitation, she finally looked to her brother. "I'm going to head over to you class now. I heard it was a lot of fun."

"Nee-chan– "

She looked over the others briefly. They all had concerned looks.

"I'll see you later. There are still some other events I'd like to see. Like Sunset Venice. I heard great things about that too."

She took another step back and this time Mori was blocking her. She shook her head again. She turned around and walked away briskly.

"What? What was that all about?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, why did she call her the oldest? I thought Akihiko was the oldest," Hikaru added.

Raiden didn't say anything. He watched his sister walk stiffly away.

# # #

Reina lifted a piece of food from her plate and placed it in her mouth. She was watching Haruhi and Tamaki make a scene. The people around them whispered behind covered hands and stared. Sometimes she wondered why she would do this again. Why would she let herself be dragged back into the world of the rich and famous? Would she have a chance to climb back out?

"Rei-senpai." Kyouya walked up and stood next to her. He followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Tamaki and a disguised Haruhi.

"Have you enjoyed your day?" he asked, bringing her attention away from the silly pair.

"Oh, very much." She placed her plate onto the tray of a servant passing by. "My brother's class did such a great job in designing and organizing the mysterious. I had a lot of fun over there. Sunset Venice," she gripped his forearm. "It was beautiful. It was like the real thing. Well, I think it was. I've never been to Italy."

Surprised, Kyouya asked, "You've never been?"

She shook her head. "Your class did a great job as well, Kyouya-kun. The food was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

People bumped around them. Their whispered and hushed voices enveloped them like a blanket. She could feel some people's stares landing on her. She even caught a few roving eyes. The fact that Kyouya was standing next to her, so close, didn't go unnoticed either.

"Kyouya, I wanted to—"

"Reina, what a pleasant surprise." Kyouya's father appeared next to them. He stood tall and overbearing even though the two teens had at least four or five more inches to him.

"Ootori-sama, it's good to see you," she bowed slightly.

"There's no need for you to be so formal with me. I've known you since you were a child," he said lightly.

"Of course, Ootori-sama, but I can't help it."

"How is your family? Your grandfather, is he well?"

"He's terrific considering his health concerns. Thank you for treating our family so kindly.

"Of course. It is nice to see you out and about as well. It's been awhile."

She aimed a slight grimace to the floor. Kyouya noticed one of her feet tapping at the floor softly.

She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. After a moment, she lifted her face up and stared into Yoshio's eyes confidently. "Yes, it has been, hasn't?"

* * *

**A.N**. - Alright, I hope everyone had fun reading this one :) I have a few announcements. First off, there were two chapters after this one, but I've decided to scrap both of them. They were no good and didn't move the plot at all (something I'm working on). That being said, I've written one more chapter, but I like having quite a large buffer between posted chapters and chapters I'm currently working on.

Second, I've created new accounts on other sites so I can post my stories there (and here). If you prefer those other sites please visit my profile for the links. However, my story isn't up to date on those sites yet.

Third, follow me on tumblr (or visit my tumblr) for news about this story or other anime related madness.

Fourth, I've decided to take the whole month of April off to write. I will not be posting on until I have this story fleshed out a little more. Like I said, I like having a buffer between the posted chapters and new chapters. So, that's why I ask for you to follow me on tumblr or at least visit every now and then for news. I am not dropping this story. I just need more time to write that's all. I love this story to death (I really can't believe it).

Fifth, I edited the first chapter...just wanted to let you know. I changed it a teeny bit. No drastic changes though (I hope).

Thanks for reading! Hey, how do you like the new story cover/picture thing? How are you liking the story so far?


End file.
